Lost Dungeons
by Thunderwolf2456
Summary: Years ago, the world was filled with peace and hope. But one dark day three pokemon rose and took it all away, destroying the tranquil world. Now filled with chaos and destruction only one human, who was turned into a poochyena, can rise above them all and take down Lord Rayquaza. But how can he do that, if his memory has been stolen from him? (A pokemon Mystery Dunegon Fic)
1. Prologue (Reuploaded)

I hesitantly opened my sea blue eyes. I saw bright blues, grays, and white light-up dots dancing in the air. They all seemed to circle a large bright beam. The ground was a dark grey color as well as the walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room stood what looked like some type of capsule with a blue beam shooting inside it. Strange blue symbols on the floor were scattered about but I couldn't read them.  
>I blinked wearily and brushed some brown hair from my face. Everything seemed so light here, as if I was dancing between space and time. I got to my now bare feet, I noticed I wore a grey shirt with dark jeans but no shoes. And what seemed stranger with my feet was that the floor did not feel cold, or warm, or anything. It was just...there. As if I was floating in nothing.<p>

'Michael.' An echoey voice rang in my skull. 'Michael come here.' I glanced around. No one was here. So what was that? 'Michael.' There it was again!  
>Spinning around I found myself standing in front of the beam. I watched as it shimmered down from what seemed like an endless abyss from the ceiling of the capsule. Small colorful sparkles fluttered down as it started to evaporate into nothing but air. Once it was gone I realized that everything had gone black. No lights stood out.<br>"Hello?" I asked softly. But not answer came back, only echoes of my own voice. I bit my lip, and took a hesitant step back. "Hello?" I asked a bit louder. "Can somebody tell me where I am-" I stopped. "Who...who am...I?" I asked the darkness. "Who am I?! Where am I at?!" I screamed, but one again nothing came back. "SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!"

Thats when the small circle that the light once shined in opened up. As if it were some kind of trapdoor to a ship. Below me were green trees and blue lakes and open areas, light shined from the small circle. I bolted towards it. Wanting to get away from the cascading darkness.  
>"Whoa." I whispered as I glanced down into the tube. "Thats...amazing." I placed my hand on the wall of the tube, only to feel my hand slide through it. With a yelp of surprise I pulled back cradling my arm close. "What the..." Then, slowly getting to my feet I walked up to the tube once more and touched the glass only to feel nothing.<p>

"Holograms are interesting aren't they?" I stiffed and spun around. "They look real but yet...they are not." Nobody was here. "It's time for you to realize that Michael." Michael? "Goodbye."  
>I gasped as something slammed into my chest and I plummeted to the ground. What scared me most was that when I glanced back upwards only the sky remained. I didn't have much more time to think before I slammed into something and the darkness took over my vision.<p>

One thing remained in my mind though,

'I have heard that voice before...'


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up! Come on already!" "Is he alright?"

Voices. That was the first thing I heard. I couldn't understand much of anything. My ears felt like they were blocked with soundproof cotton balls. The first thing I felt was warmth. It was sunlight I could tell. But that wasn't the only thing, it felt as if somebody threw a heavy blanket on me in the middle of a heatwave. I could smell things….but differently. More intense scents. Each one had a different one. I smelt sweet honey, fresh dew grass, flowers, but something that stood out along the rest I couldn't place a finger on it though. But- wait. How can I smell all this? Thats it. I need to open my eyes, though….why do I have such a bad feeling? Well, here goes nothing.

My eyes open slowly. I blink a few times to clear my vision or my aching head. Either would be nice...but I'd prefer my head, oh well.

I squint at the forest-like landscape I'm laying in. Why am I in a forest? Then it hits me. My eyes snap fully open and I spring up, only for my head to collide with somebodys jaw. I yelp- wait yelp? At the sudden pain.

"Jeez, you sure have a good headbutting ability you know that?" Somebody grunts. I let out a whimper as I hold the newest aching part of my head.

"Yea well for the somebody that im headbutting you sure got a bony jaw." I growl.

"Yea, you're lucky you didn't break anything."

"Me or you?" I grumbled. Finally opening my eyes and raising my head enough to see them. When I did I almost (Almost) passed out again. "Y-Your p-pokemon!" I howl in surprise stumbling back. Standing before me was a Charmander and Bulbasaur. If im not correct the bulbasaur looked like a shiny. Wait...how'd I know that?...Wait...what the heck's a _pokemon_?!

"You do know your a pokemon too right?" Bulbasaur snickered.

"What?! No im not im a-" I stopped mid sentence. What was I anyway? Heck I didn't even remember my name, how am I supposed to know what I am?...Well...I do know what a Charmander and Bulbasaur are soooo...

"You are a what?" Charmander asked, cutting off my thoughts.

I slumped slightly, lowering my gaze to the ground. "N-Never mind, just...had a weird dream." They both looked at each other then back at me confuzed.

"What's your name anyway?" Bulbasaur asked.

My ears perked slightly. What was my name? Better question, why do I not know my name? "I….don't know." I swallowed thickly, shifting my paws. 'I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything?!'

I saw them glance at each other again. I felt my shoulders slump.

Spotting a small puddle I got up and well, fell backwards. I heard the two snicker slightly. My face heated in embarrassment and I let out a low growl. Finally, getting up on my four paws I padded over to the puddle.

'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought, looking in it I saw a poochyena looking back at me...well at least the smallest part of my brain will give me the stupidest of anwsers to my little memory problem.

"This better be a dream." I growled. I felt a sharp pinch on my leg. I yelped and pulled back.

"Nope, this is real." Charmander stated. I rolled my eyes.

"What's _your_ name anyways?" I asked. They seemed surprised by this question, I sighed getting impatient. "Like I said before, I can't remember anything." I said slowly.

"Right sorry, my names Blazer, thats Whip. Were from the town north of here. Its called Celestial Village. We were just heading east from it to make ourselves a rescue team!" Charmand- No, Blazer spoke proudly.

I blinked. What was what exactly? "Umm." I stated, Whip chuckled.

"I think your going a little overboard with the information there Blazer." She chuckled.

I smiled skeptically. Shrinking down slightly. "What's a rescue team?" I chuckle.

Both of their eyes get as huge as saucer plates. I shrink back more.

"A rescue team is a group of pokemon who save the ones who can't help themslevs. You see, many of these crevices have been opening up...pokemon have been falling in and well….rescue teams are needed. But not many are signing up nowadays…"

'Have I heard this someplace before?'

Blazer rolled his eyes and started towards a bush. "Well, we gotta get going are you coming?" He asked. I was taken back by this. Okay, I knew one thing, I thought you weren't supposed to trust random strangers. But these guys weren't strangers right?

"Hold on Blazer what are you saying?" Whip asked.

"Well we can't just leave him here." He smirked. "So, you want to come with us to camp? We can find someplace for you to go after that."

"But...well okay." Whip whimpered.

'Not like I have anyplace else to go...' I thought. I sighed and shrugged. "Guess not many choices here. So I guess I'll tag along for a bit."

"Alright then! Lets get going team!" Blazer cheers.

I tilt my head at the word team. 'What did that reflect on me for? Or was he just talking about Whip?' I sighed. 'I'm such an idiot when I don't have my memory...unless thats all the time?...no wait yup...I'm an idiot.'

I groan inwardly and shake my fur. Feeling a breeze as the bulbasaur named Whip dart past me.

"Come on we're going to lose him Paw!"

"Paw?" I ask. A small smile on my face.

"Uhh….well...I gotta call you somethin' don't I? Plus...It...It kinda suits you. Sorry it just came out." She laughed, which seemed embarrassed.

"True," I chuckle, "but I like it." Before darting into the bushes after them.

Little did I know I had just started my first test...my first adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

"How much further do we have to go?" I ask. We've been walking for at least four hours _-I can't tell the time with the sun, but it looks around noon-ish-_ with no sign of actual civilization. Or is it pokeiziation? Whatever it is, we haven't seen any of it, not even a single pokemon, which according to these guys is weird.

I heard Blazer grunt. "Soon paw. You sure are impatient here aren't ya?"

"Hey, if you had no memory of what this place is, or was, or whatever then you'd be a little impatent too."

"He makes a point." Whip stated.

"You are no part of this conversation." Blazer mumbled. Whip grunted something in response. I snorted, holding a paw over my muzzle.

Blazer scowled, crossed his arms, and began to walk faster. Me and Whip burst into hysterical laughter as he stopped near a rock, kicking it hard, which led to him crying out and holding his foot.

"Wanna kick a weed as well?" I snorted.

"Hey! I take that offensive." Whip pouted. I sneered, at least attempted to. It ended with a loud snort that would have came from a Tepig- whatever that would be- Blazer then erupted into laughter along with Whip. Both of them holding their stomachs and gasping for breath. While I just blushed and turned my back to them, why did I come with these jokers?! I want my memory back!

"Ok, ok….I...I think we shoul-" Blazer laughed again as he watched me slowly look towards him. My face probably with a deeper red blush then a Haban Berry.

I groaned as they laughed, covering my face with my paws and wrapping my tail around myself. "Get on with it at least IM not the one kicking rocks."

"Hey!" Blazer grumbled. "Maybe I like kicking rocks…"

"You do?!" I snorted.

"Uhh…" Blazer stammered. "You know what? The suns setting, lets set up camp, I'll find some firewood." He said quickly before running off.

"It's like one in the afternoon!" I howled.

"Thats Blazer for ya." Whip sighed.

"I had a feeling," I grumbled and drouped my ears and slouched with a funny chuckle on my face. "Wait," I say tilting my head as I watch him grab sticks and stones, of which he does not kick. "are we actually setting up camp, at NOON? For the NIGHT?!"

"...Apparently."

"But, I HATE bedtime!"

It was dark out now, we had pretty much sat at the camp all afternoon while in my mind I threatened to leave and find answers on my own.

The full white moon shown with the small pinpricks of stars in the cloudy midnight sky. I had decided to take a walk around the small camp we set up. Whip and Blazer were preparing to settle in by the fire, which we tried doing hours ago and was a waste.

I snuck away the second they fell asleep.

The ground underneath my paws was rough and ragged on the path. I had no clue to where exactly I was going, just making sure I knew the way back. So, I just made sure to keep within hearing range of the camp. Although I'm sure I could hear and smell from miles away with these new ears and nose. Eventually, I came to a small cliff overseeing the large darkened green valley below.

It seemed like a vast sea of multi-colored grass and trees. A large lake sat in the center of it all.

It was peaceful.

...  
>...<p>

...

"What are you doing out here Paw?"

...Way to ruin the moment.

I glance over my shoulder to see Blazer staring at me. His head slightly cocked to the left as he walks towards me.

"Um...nothing I just…..couldn't sleep I guess."

He chuckled, "I know how that feels. I can't really either."

Now it was my turn to be confuzzled. "Why? Because we set up camp to early or the wilderness getting to you?" I hesitated slightly. "You arent the one with the memory problem after all."

He sighed and nodded. "You really don't know _anything _about this place do you?"  
>I opened my mouth to object but held it in."No….not...not really."<p>

He nodded again and looked off into the valley. It was silent for a while. Only the wind blowing in our ears and fur.

"What's so special about a rescue team? I mean...what is it...is what I'm trying to ask I guess." I say glancing towards him.

He slowly meets my gaze then smiled. "Ha, where do I start? Lets just say they help pokemon in need. Those pokemon look up to us. You know….for help."

"I...guess that makes sense, but...help from what?"

He shifted and sighed. "Paw...do...do you remember anything? Like…...at all?"

That caught me off guard slightly. I thought back to...anything, but like usual it drew a blank wall…..But...I could remember something….I know I do….I just can't grasp it enough. I felt myself slump and sigh. "No." I answered. "Nothing…"

"Well...Then I don't think it's really _my _place to say anything. Many pokemon shouldent even know what it is...Kinda...Like I said it's not my place, I'm not good at explaining things like...that." I watch as Blazer shifts awkwardly. "Guess we should get back. Tomorrow we might just get to the Rescue Base if we leave early enough. Lets at least try to get some sleep." He says as he gets up from his spot.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I will be able to." I mumble as I pad off with him towards the forest camp.


	4. Chapter 3

We were back on our way at the first light and frankly- I was exhausted. Like I had told Blazer, I got no sleep that night. I was to busy trying to recall my past. The biggest thing that bothered me was the fact I didn't know my own name. But where _was_ my family? Did pokemon not have them after they hatched? Why do I feel like I'm not one of them?

Inwardly I sighed. All these questions were giving me a headache. I thought to all that I _did _know…. It almost seemed as if somebody took away all my memories and replaced them with the basics of pokemon life and how to survive. But that was about it. Heck, even with that knowledge I knew nothing about this place.

"Paw you okay? You seem a little...out of it today." My head snapped up and I shook my fur. I noticed it was Whip talking.

"I'm fine." I grumbled looking away. "Just thinking." She nodded with a confused look and continued walking with Blazer. The path we were taking was overgrown with plant life. Blazer and Whip seemed to have no trouble with it. But then again. Blazer was taller and Whip was a grass type. It shouldn't bother them. My shoulders slumped but I kept my paws walking. Then, looking to the sky I saw a bright blue sea with white fluffy clouds.

We had wandering into a field several hours ago. It felt nice to see and feel the sun again.

"Hey," Blazer yelled from up ahead. "Is that it?! Are we there?!"

Whip bounded up excitedly. Blazer stood upon a small hill, above the plant life. And did he say….were there?

A happy smile formed on my face. No more walking? Sweet!

I bounded ahead. Leaping over the tall grass and up the hill. I pushed my way through them and saw a beautiful and I mean beautiful town.

Red, yellow, and green trees surrounded the area. Inside the casing. Was a large town-like area. Tents of multiple colors stood in one section and on another stood five small buildings. Down what looked like a winding path, lead to two bulletin boards. Beside that area just a few feet away was a large lake. I could tell from where I was standing it was pure clean water. I could see reflections of trees glowing on the surface. Flowers bloomed everywhere of all different colors.

Back at the town area another path seemed to lead to a training course. Right in the center was what looked like a place to have a fire pit. In the absolute back of the place. Was a large blue, black, gold, and white tent. Surrounded by a small stream of water.

"Its more amazing than they said." Whip whispered. Blazer nodded.

"Yea, it is," Then he laughed. "What are we waiting for?! Come on!" I barely registered it before I felt the two pokemon dart past me. The force making me fall headfirst into the mud puddle below.

"Bleh!" I grimaced at the taste in my mouth. Thats when I saw them running towards the camp without me. "H-Hey! Wait up! Wait for me!" I howled as I ran into the fields towards the camp.

-Line Break-

I was panting by the time I caught up with them. I shook my fur free of the mud and trotted up. "What's the big idea leaving _me _behind now?" I grumbled.

Blazer grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that Paw."

My shoulders sagged slightly and I gave him an glare.

"Lets just get going. Or else they're gonna close on our offer." Whip chuckled, before padding in.

"Offer? What offer?" I demanded.

"Well you can't just say you want to be a rescue team. You got to get in contact with a home base and see if they will take you in."

"Wait so you're saying we coulda come out here for nothing?!"

"No, I-I never said that," He grinned and his eyes darted around. "Well d-don't wanna be late!" He stammered before bolting in.

I was about to retort when I just let out an huff. 'Just go with it.' I thought sourly to myself. I shook my head before padding in after them.

-Another Line Break-

"Can you guys _please _stop leaving me behind." I begged. I just saw Whip chuckle lightly and Blazer grin. I scowled and looked away, pouting.

"Come on we don't have all day. And i'm sure empoleon won't wait forever. We were supposed to be here 4 days ago." Blazer muttered.

"Hey, thats on you for wanting to wait for that new move- what was it called Fire Blast?"

"Well, sorry Mrs. Princess." He grumbled.

I sweatdropped. 'These guys are complete idiots.' I thought.

While they continued to bicker I glanced around. The place looked even bigger now. I couldn't see the town area or the tents. I noticed other pokemon though. They were mostly in pairs or triples. Not so many as what would happen to me?

Finally I grew annoyed of this so…..I grabbed two rocks and wondering if I could do this...I used my tail to launch them at their heads.

Surprisingly it worked.

They both yelped and grabbed the spot where they were hit.

"What was _that_ for?!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys want to be there so fast then lets go already!" I saw their faces both blush. I smirked. 'Amateurs.'

Once we reached the tent I could feel a strong presence lingering in there. I was guessing that it was a thing all pokemon had. I heard Blazer swallow and hesitantly ask. "Um..M-Mr. Empoleon? We're...we're here because we had an offer?"

It was silent for a while. Until what seemed as an eternity the small flap opened. A deep voice followed.

"Come in."

I watched as Whip and Blazer entered. I hung back. Not sure what to do. I looked up to the silhouette. I could feel his eyes on me. A large wing slowly rose, beckoning me inside. I opened my mouth to say something but clamped it shut as no words came out.

Then slowly entered the tent.

The place was bigger then it looked on the outside. Torches lit up the room. But somehow it never caught anything on fire. A stack of hay and grass sat in a corner surrounded by water.

'A bed?' I wondered.

Shelves were stacked with items of all sorts. Wooden furniture in more places. All in all. It looked like a house inside a tent.

'Where is this coming from,' I frowned. 'How do I know this stuff, when I don't know anything?' I let out a quiet sigh. My headache has returned.

I noticed the other two making their way towards a table. I looked up. The Empoleon stood over. Had he been talking?

Lowering my ears and tail in a submissive position I stalked over to the table and sat by the two. Empoleon sat across from us.

It was quiet for a while until he said in that deep voice, almost sarcastic voice.

"So you want to be a rescue team," He chuckled. "Lets see if you got what it takes."

Well, i'm screwed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Before you say anything, let ME just say that I've been sick for the past couple days and I was (Am) at a writers block. So if this chapter is crappy...you know…**

**So witho-**

**Paw- Yea yea we get it.**

**Me- umm….what?**

**Paw- Never mind….umm….can I NOT be killed in this chapter?**

**Me- Hmm…**

**Paw- Please?! I don't want to die!**

**Me- *Facepalm* *Groan* Fine I'll take it into consideration.**

**Paw- At least I have a CHANCE at living!**

**Me- What's THAT supposed to me?!**

***Whip barges in***

**Whip- WHO WANTS COOKIES!?**

***We stare at her***

**Whip- To early?**

**Blazer- *Groans* Twolf2456 does not own us only the storyline.**

**Me- Can you please call me by my full name?**

**Blazer, Whip, Paw- I'll take that into consideration.**

***Curses lowly***

**Pichu- ON WITH TE STORY!**

**All- O_o Howd YOU get in here?!**

The next thing I knew was being in front of a large scale playground with spikes, flamethrowers, what looked like a mountain peak, a large hedge maze, and to top it all off….it looked about a thousand feet in the air.

I felt my jaw drop to the ground, literally. "O-kay. Goodbye nice seeing ya but I think I can find answers on my own!" I turned to scamper off but unfortunately. Blazer caught my tail.

"Come on! What are you afraid of heights?"

My paw immediately flew up to my face. 'Idiots.' I thought. "No." I mutter.

Empoleon suddenly steps forward in front of us. I felt his hard keen eyes staring straight into me. "You shall take the course one at a time. If each of you complete it in under ten minutes and not have receced you will be allowed in. If you are not to make it then you wil be sent out after sunrise."

"M-Mr Empoleon I well….I never wanted to-"

"Ignore him," Blazer said sheepishly. "Hes just a bit jumpy."

"Blazer." I growl. But he only gives me a 'Shut your mouth now' look. With a scowl I look away. I'd talk to him later.

"Blazer. You shall go first." Empoleon said.

Blazer nodded and stepped up to the platform. Which I presumed the starting position.

Not soon after he sped through, dodging blasts of fire emitted from the walls, jumped over the spikes, climbed the rocky walls. It took him around 7 minutes and 48 seconds. Next was Whip who finished in 8 minutes and 32 seconds.

And now…..me.

Juuussstt perfecto.

"Alright Paw you-"

"I. Get. It." I growled. "Why do I have to do this?! I mean I don't even want-"

BLEEEPPP.

I yelped in surprise as the starting buzzer went off and fell to the floor. Then scrambling up on my paws I started to run.

I jumped over the spikes and hurdles. Climbing the walls- best I could at least. I barley dodged the flames shooting from the walls (Flames really?!). By pressing against the walls. And made my way to the top. I was about halfway through when I glanced towards a small clock. I only had 3 minutes left. Cursing quietly I bolted forwards.

I could clearly see the finish podium. I smirked as I realized I would make it. But right before I could get to the ledge to jump, something big that was pink purple got in my way. My head slammed into it and I rolled head over heels backwards.

With a small grunt I got to my feet. My head protesting. I looked up to see a large angry grumpig. It snorted at me then started to build up a blast of a dark force.

I gulped and stiffened. Not a second later it fired.

I did a low sweep on the wood, my paw got stuck in a small opening. I tried to pull it out but couldn't. Instead I let out a warning growl. But it simply snorted again and got ready to use what seemed as a focus punch.

Realizng I was wasting time, I desperately glanced around trying to find something to...do something.

Then, I remembered that like this pokemon, Blazer, and Whip. They had powers.

Getting an idea, I let out another growl and flexed my claws. Feeling a strange energy flowing through them.

Right as the grumpig swung his fist- or paw. I reached up my own freed paw and swiped at him.

It yelped and stumbled back, falling on the wood. The shake must of loosened the boards because my paw quickly came free.

Doing a roll under the now standing grumpig. I ran to the podium.

Doing a high long jump, my paws barely scraped the surface. I clawed my way up. My paws skidding on the stone ledge then running towards I lifted and slammed the button as I did.

When I glanced at the time, my victorious smile drooped.

00.12.56

This is _really_ not my day…..

**Sorry for such a short chapter…. I was at a writers block and well…..family issues stuffs… Next ones will be MUCH longer now that part is out of the way.**

**Updates will most likely be 1-2 chapters a week now. Unless school gets in the way. **

**So, as always See ya Storm Wolves!**


	6. Chapter 5

They rest of the day went by slowly. I mostly stayed away from Blazer and Whip, sulking in the shadows of the trees.

It wasn't because I was sad I didn't get in. I never intended to. But that rush of adrenaline, the pounding of the blood in my ears, the frantic beating of my heart.

Something I had never felt before. But in all honesty I had no clue _why _I was so upset. Maybe it was because I had to leave? Why would that stop me? Blazer and Whip only led me here to find a place to go after this. Heck, how am I supposed to do _that _when I don't even know my own name.

I stopped wandering so deep into the thicket and just stopped and sat down. The large opening in the trees let the sun rays shine on my fur. Gently warming me, while the rest of the forest density in leaving only spots of sunlight. I breathed a deep sigh through my nose and chuckled as the grass tickled my nose, it felt strangely relaxing here. Like all my worries could be carried away with the wind.

I wish I could stay in this spot for eternity but the nagging voice at the back of my skull saying 'You don't belong here.' forces me up after who knows how long. WIth a grunt I heave myself to my paws once again.

'Guess it's time to face the music,' I think to myself. 'Maybe I can leave without being spotted. I don't need to show myself. I've already had enough of this place….' I sigh and sit back down. My headache reforming of the debate drawing back to me.

'You don't belong here you never will You are not a pokemon.' The voice says.

'Then who am I?!' I snarl back in my head.

'No one, you are no one. At least...nobody important not here.'

'Then where am I _important _at?!'

'You are asking yourself this puppy. You ought to wake up and figure it out.'

I grunt as the voice leaves me be. But that thought sticks in my head.

'If I don't belong here….Where _do _I belong at?'

Closing my eyes with a whimper I get up and head north once again. Towards the borders of the camp where I can escape undetected and not have to face my two…..

'_Allies_' I decide. They are not friends or enemies. They are _allies_.

Thats when I hear a branch snap.

I whirled around and tensed. Baring my sharp teeth and claws. When two figures emerge I settle down. "Blazer? Whip? What do you want, what are you doing here?!" I demand.

Blazer looked taken aback for a moment then said, "We were looking for you. What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked towards the dense thicket of trees. I couldn't tell them that I was going to leave with no explanation….could I? Shifting my paws I feel an uncomfortable silence fill the air. Tension swarming me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I..," I start, "I was..I was going to leave. I don't...I don't really need to stay. It's not like I passed the test. I failed Blazer, besides I never wanted to be an...mystery dungeon pokemon anyway." I half stumble over my words. Feeling ashamed at what I'm doing. They bought me all the way here and for what? To walk out on them just like that.

I wince at what the voice - well more of myself now, is trying to tell me again.

"What? You mean your….your leaving?"

I hesitated, looking away again. "Well….there's really nothing here. Why should I stay? Tomorrow I have to leave anyways. What's the point of staying?"

He looked like he was about to speak but couldn't find the words to say.

Thats when Whip stepped in. "Paw look, I know you are more of a loner-"

"Am not." I growled.

She ignored me and went on with a serious face, "From what I know about you, you seem to be more reliant on yourself. I can tell your not going to want to stick around even if you got in," Her face suddenly softened. "But can you at least stay until morning? If you are going to go out on your own, I want to show you something."

I studied her face. Searching for...well I really don't know. But...she is asking and they've helped me….I guess this is the least I could do to repay them.

With a sigh I answered yes and we all padded off towards the village again.

**-LineBreak-**

It was around midnight by now. We all were sitting on split trees that have been placed in a large square around a fire, whose flames seemed to dance in the moonlight. Many were roasting different kinds of berries. I only specifically recognized on as an Oran Berry.

Blazer had shown me them and thats what we had eaten along the path here.

I really didn't take any food- or berries in this case. I didn't talk either. I just didn't want to be embarrassed after Blazer and Whip; who were the center of attention, got into the camp while I sat on the sidelines.

Shifting in my seat I sighed, and watched the flames swirl. The intriguing patterns dancing in the light. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes and let the flames heat my skin underneath my fur.

"So what about you?" I tensed and darted my head up from where I was starting to doze off. The pokemon that was staring at me was a pikachu. He wore a green scarf and a small container bag type of thing.

"What?" I asked.

"What about you? You haven't said a word all campfire.

Everyone and everything seemed to go completely quiet right then. I shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Well….what about me?"

"The test. We all heard but-"

"But what?! I failed I get it. Stop bringing it up." I growled cutting him off. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind.

"No I wanted to say, that you actually did good. Not many pokemon get that kind of time on their first try."

Staring at him I eventually nodded. "Thanks." I muttered, staring back at the flame.

It wasn't long until Empoleon came to the fire. He was holding two items. I recognized them as badges. They each were light blue on the bottom and a grey on the top. They also had a small lightning bolt etched into the middle.

"Whip, Blazer. These are for you; You're starting badges."

I saw their faces light up and they both grabbed them and stared. Admiration on their faces. I felt a small pang of...Jealousy?

I looked away and scowled at myself. I was being greedy. These guys probably worked hard to get into a pace like this.

"Paw? You okay?" I glanced up to see Blazer looking at me. Curiosity and worry on his face.

"Im fine," I muttered. "Been a long day." I yawned trying to prove my point.

He raised an eyebrow but shook it off, I huffed in relief.

Thats when I heard a small rumbling that seemed to get louder by the second. The others eventually heard it but before I could say something something erupted from the ground below the fire.

"Uggh!" I cried as I was flung back and the cut tree landing on me. I heard a crack and pain.

Forcing myself up with my three paws and tossing the half the tree away. I glanced around.

"Blazer!? Whip?!" I barked. Only to be heard by the raging fire spreading by the trees and grass.

Suddenly, A green and yellow snake-like figure shot past me. I yelped and fell head over heels backwards. What I looked up to see, shook my bones.

"Strange how much can go wrong in a single second can't it little puppy...or should I say...Micheal?"

**Well that was around three pages long around 1300 words aaaND MY WRIST FKEN HURTS! I kinda almost broke it as well as my arm yesterday and this…..wasn't my best Idea.**

**But on the good side of things its finally snowing here in South Dakota, Tea. We got out early because of how bad it is. But I'm not complaining! So hope this was longer and all that. **

**Thanks Storm Wolves! I'll see ya later! Bye!**

**(Why do I always type Latwer?...)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Some of this was typed fast but I hope this was not THAT bad. If you have a suggestion for the story in the future reveiw down below!**

**Enjoy!**

I stared at the large green snake like figure. It had yellow circles down its spine- if it had one. Green rectangles- probably for digging, did as well, these ones had a red tinge at the edges.

But what made fear tinge down my spine in waves was the eyes. It's eyes were blood red and seemed to stare into your soul.

With a gulp I took a step back. "Who," I swallowed. "Who's M-Michael?"

It just smirked wickedly. "Why you can't even remember your name. Looks like the little experiment worked _too _well on you."

My gut lurched, Was that my name? "Experiment?" I croaked out. Something inside me boiled with anger. He took my memories away? Barling my teeth I started to growl. "My memories. What did you do!?" I snarled.

He rolled his blood red eyes. "You will or may find that out in time. Though, I think not."

Once he said that, he charged straight towards me and slammed into me. I went flying in the air to be slammed again, then again. Towards the ground.

I yelped as I hit it. Shackingly I forced myself to my paws. Ignoring the throb from my one that Im pretty sure if it wasn't broken then it was now.

I saw the green figure bolt past me. My head whipped around as it did from my other side. I heard a noise. Like something charging up and gliding down at speeds of light.

Barking in fright I leaped backwards as a orange read beam shot from the sky and slammed against the ground two feet in front of me. When I looked up I saw the outline of a transparent figure, but not for long as it's tail bashed into my side.

I fell against the ground on my side. Coughing as I tried to force air back into my lungs.

"Ha, pathetic. I thought the one I had picked would be _much _better that _this_. Surely you have more then this little-" The voice laughed.

But I didn't hear much more as two images flashed in my mind. One was of me at what looked like a park. Strange aliens-

'_Humans_.' I thought as it went on.

Were gathered around me. I think they were singing. Two small hands came up and hugged the other two. One girl and one boy. I recognized myself as a human now.

The memory flashed again. I was now around a tree. A Christmas tree, opening presents. I ripped one open to reveal a small toy- a pokemon plush poochyena. "Do you like it Michael?" I- or my human self looked up to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was smiling happily. My vision started bouncing up and down and I assumed I was nodding. "I really do!" I cried. "I'm glad Michael," The male said next to her. "Lets see what Maya got." The vision swung to the left to see a young human girl, about five or six. Who was tearing apart the wrapping paper. "Its a doll!" She squealed.

The vision's faded to reality. My name was Micheal. I was a human. Why- no how was I here? More questions floated through my mind then the first time I woke up here.

My emotions were mixed, I couldn't put a paw on how I felt at that moment. But I did know one, determination.

I breathed in a slow breath and got to my paws, facing the pokemon. I then dropped to an attacking position, pulling back the gums of my mouth baring my teeth. "Round two." I barked.

He simply chuckled at that and said, "Very well pup. This will be the last."

I braced myself as the tail came to slam into my side. Instead I jumped up and latched onto the swing tail. I was hoisted into the air and swung around. Catching a quick glimpse, I saw he was about to throw me to the ground- a patch which was currently in fire.

Getting an idea I used my back claws to swing myself under the snake-like body and throw myself up on the top side, then braced myself as the tremble that shook me like an earthquake.

Once I regained my balance I let out a bark and ran as fast as I could towards the pokemon. Right as I was about to attack with a tackle, it's tail suddenly curled around me, trapping me in the grip.

"Not so smart now are we?" He laughed.

I bared my teeth and growled without a word.

He scoffed, "You know, a certain pokemon summoned you here for a reason," He suddenly got real close to my face, his eyes glaring into mine. " No pokemon could have fought for as long as you did for your…...inexperience," He chucked dangerously. "You are powerful for such a pokemon that is constantly browsed over."

"Get to your point." I snapped impatiently.

"Very well. I want you to join me. We can rule this world together. Force order and drain the other pokemon with such...ignorance. Think about it Micheal. You can be the most powerful one in the world."

My eyes narrowed to slits. "World?" I scoffed.

"Why yes, both of us can take over this place. Perhaps the universe if we intend to."

I let out a growl. "Why would I do that?!" I snapped.

He seemed taken aback. "Are you saying no?" His voice starting to raise.

"What does it sound like snake-brain? I may have lost much of my memory, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to do _that_."

His head pulled away from mine, but his gaze never leaving mine. "Very well. I would end you here. But I have more work to do then wash your blood off me."

"Why? Is the snake scared." I asked with a smirk.

His eyes suddenly flashed a deeper shade of red from the blood colored eyes. "You dare insult me after you turn me down?!" He roared. "You must be punished!"

WIth that I found myself sailing through the air, crashing into a tree. I was then smaked in the side by his tail once again. I yelped as I skidded across the ground. Then hurring to my paws to scuttle away from the flames that was starting to encase me. When I glanced up to the figure. It's dangerous eyes glared at me, ready to kill.

He was starting to charge up a blast, and right before he fired, his words echoed through my skull.

"I shall deal with you later if you survive. I have business to attend to. And you might not want to forget pup….

My name is Raquesa. **Lord** **Raquesea**."

Everything then went red yellow, before going black.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

**Sorry for such a late update. I haven't exactly been home during my winter break and the place we constantly go to I can only get on the internet for around 10-20 minutes a day. So typing the story+uploading it is not the easiest thing…**

**But anyways. I'm back at school (Good and bad) and thats usually where I do most of my writing. Mainly because in the mornings I have about 30 minutes before school actually starts. (My stories are uploaded from my school chromebook.) Bad thing is that well…..it's school. **

**So thats 'bout it….and….ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own pokemon I only own the storyline for this book/fanfiction.**_

**Paw: I really don't see the point of disclaimers…**

**Me:** (Nobody does)**Yea well...Thats fanfiction if ya don't have it you get into trouble by saying something in the story sometimes….though its rare to see somebody claim something they don't own unless it's real life….I should know with Wattpad….**

**Paw:...isn't...this real life?**

**Me: …...ummmmm.**

**Paw: Wait y r we saying this stuff?**

**Me: Because of Wattpad…? *Grins sheepishly***

**Paw: THATS WATTPAD!**

**Me: Same diff!**

**Paw: IT IS NOT. WATTPAD YOU CAN WRITE ANYTHING! HERE YOU WRITE…..STUFF!**

**Me: AND WHAT IS STUFF?!**

**Paw: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Me: WERE GETTING REALLY OFF TOPIC AREN'T WE!?**

**Paw: YES WE ARE!**

**Me: WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP!**

**Paw: WE PROBABLY SHOULD!**

**Me: WELL THEN LETS STOP!**

**Paw: OK!**

_**Thus our-OW-I mean, **_**Paws** _**story continues….**_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

Cackling flames seemed to lick the starry night sky. Heat blasted with full force. Thick grey and black smoke mixed with each other and rose in the ate away at anything and everything. Thats what was first on my mind at least. I was completely surrounded by fire. I was in a small patch that was quickly disappearing into dust and ash.

Gathering the strength I had, I forced myself to my paws. Ignoring the searing pain from the burns, cuts, bruises, and various other injuries that I had. When I saw the flames narrowing in on me. I forced the waves of panic to the back of my mind. The only way I was getting out of this was keeping my conscious clear and in self-control. I quickly scanned the area to see my situation. Keeping an eye on the flames paths of course.

I was up against five large rocks that looked unclimbable. Trying to scale them would be a gruesome death sentence within three minutes. With a frustrated growl, my eyes darted around again. I took a deep breath and let it out.

'_Stay calm.'_ I warned myself.

But as I realized that any and every escape was surrounded by flames I soon knew I needed to move. "This will be fun." I thought. Without a second thought I ran at my full speed and dove through the flames. Pain was blocked out by adrenaline. I ran, dove, and jumped over and under debris and fire. After every jump and dive I spotted open spots after open spots trying not to get burnt to badly.

Finally I spotted a large clear spot and leapt towards it. Singing my belly fur to pay for it. I grunted as I hit the ground hard and rolled. I didn't stop there. I bolted upwards and ran again. Trying to get as far away as possible from the fiery inferno.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

_2 Hours Later_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I finally stopped and gasped for breath. I had no clue how far I had run. One thing I knew...I was beat tired. Adrenaline wearing off my injuries started to flare. I whimpered and dropped to the ground. Not being able to feel my legs anymore. Black spots clouded my vision. 'No.' I thought. 'Don't, nothing will come good of falling asleep like this.' Though, I could probably think of at least 10 different good reasons...well...maybe not different.

I grunted and shook my head clear. Forcing myself up. I huffed and gasped again as pain seared from...pretty much everywhere. Shakily, I lifted up a paw to see how badly burt it was. Small singe marks were dotting my leg my paw looked fine. I put my paw back down an glanced at my side. My throat went slightly dry at the look of it.

A large burn mark was by my shoulder. A long but not deep, cut raked the middle. Two (Very) small patches of fur were a deep black color. My other side wasn't the bad. It was the one I had landed on. Which most likely was a large bruise from how much it had hurt to just stand.

I whimpered. I had no clue how to tend to injuries. If I did, I didn't anymore. Taking my mind off my injuries. I lifted my nose to the sky and took a long sniff. Knowing I had a strong nose. I could probably find the others. They probably knew how to….well somebody had to.

_Oran berries child._

I stiffed. 'Who was that?!' I thought.

_Oran berries heal child. Blue berries._

Looking to my right I saw a small bush of blue berries about the size of my paw. Cautiously, I limped over to the small bush and sniffed one.

_One bite heals._

'This better not be some kind of poison.' I thought to myself as I reached out and took a small bit. The reaction was instantaneous. Flavor blasted from the berry. It was a sweet juicy taste. Like cookies that were backed from some kind of five-star bakery…..wait...where did that com- and I want more! I grabbed the berry from the bush and swallowed it in two bites. L licked whatever juice on my teeth and muzzle I could. I couldn't help it! What were they called? Oran Berries? Whatever it was it was the BEST thing I've tasted in my life. I was about to grab and eat another when something stopped me. All the pain from my injuries were gone. I glanced down at my body and my eyes lit up to realize they were all healed. Even my fur!

"What?" I murmured, awed by my new discovery. Then I remembered what the voice said. _Oran Berries heal child. _But it hit me again. Who was that? And….better question...how can he..she whatever...see me? Where..would...how would? I quickly shook it off. I had to get back and find Blazer and Whip.  
>Sniffing again. I caught a faint scent going west. It was them alright.<p>

_They are waiting for you._

I stopped.

_Hurry, they need you. He's here._

"Who's here?" I asked to nothing.

_Him. You need to find your friends. They are at the entrance._

"I'm...still in the reserve?"

_Yes, now hurry. Head west and do not stray from the path._

Looking west, I saw what seemed like a small abandoned path. Overgrown by various vegetation. But a path all the while.

_Hurry._

My ear twitched as it felt a small breeze. I sighed and asked one more thing. "Who...are you?"  
>It was quiet for a while until the voice spoke up again.<p>

_My name….is Mellowetta. That is all I will say. But...you have a journey ahead of you. Be brave as you save. Your journey is harsh as you march. But in your own time of need, I will be there to head. As you follow the art of your heart and never grow apart._

The voice quickly faded. Not much was on my mind now. But, something was.

_As you follow the art of your heart and never grow apart.  
><em>Blazer...Whip.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

**Yeeeeeaaa...srry about the shortness...this was just VERY akward to write with all the tension in the story. But updates will come faster because...they just will.  
><strong>**R&R Storm Wolves!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well…..In this chapter the story FINALLY starts to get going where it needs to be and-MY FINGERS HURT!**

…**..Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**_

It was daylight by the time I found them. The ones who had fled with the rest of the group had left the camp completely. They were situated in a nearby town. Blazer, Whip and some others were out in the camp scouting around to try to find any pokemon that were missing. I had joined them about an hour ago and was looking for a little green dragon pokemon- Axew I believe was what it was called. His name was 'Dragon'.  
>'Real creative.' Was my first thought about the pokemon. But quickly dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to be making smart comments.<p>

By the time I had found him- er he found me. It was around sundown. It took a while to convince him I was not going to hurt him. From which I assumed he was just too young to tell. I had let him ride on my back until we found the group. Considering I had no idea how to get to this town and I was NOT taking the chance of a child directing me.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

"Mommy!" He yelled happily as he jumped off my back and ran to her.

"Dragon!" The Haxorus sighed happily, picking up the small pokemon and hugging him tight. I smiled at the sight. My tail beginning to wag slightly.  
>She then turned to me and walked over. "Thank you for finding him. After the fire...I thought I wouldn't see him again. You see I was taking him to your camp and for the weekend. He wanted to learn how to be or join a rescue team when he's old enough."<p>

I tilted my head slightly. "Um..I-It was no problem."

She just sighed with a chuckle and patted my head. "You rescuers." Was all she said. Then with a smile she picked Dragon back up and walked off into the town.

"I'm….not a….rescuer." I muttered confused. Quickly shaking it off. I added over to Blazer and Whip. Who appeared to be arguing with Empoleon. I hung back a bit so I could pick up the conversation.

"So what?! Why can't he?! Just because of some stupid test he didn't pass?! He lost his memory! He would have forgotten about that stuff!" Whip snapped.

I strained my ears forwards. 'What are they talking about?'

"You know the rules Whip." Empoleon growled. "He did not pass. Furthermore, we can not talk about teaming right now. We have a camp to rebuild. Besides, he should have been gone hours ago."

"But thats not fair!" Blazer argued. "Paw is just as capable of this! Some stupid test that he failed prevents him from joining?!"

"You two know very well of our Lords rules and laws. It's a miracle itself that we still even _have _rescue teams."

"But-"

"I said no! Now alert the others that we will be moving back to the camp for clean-up and to start rebuilding!" Empoleon snapped then stalked off in the direction of the camp.

Thats when I forced myself out of my hiding place. "What was that about?" I asked, startling the two.

"Paw! Uh...we were...umm.." Blazer stuttered.

"We were trying to get you into our team." Whip grunted, glancing away.

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. Generally confused. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Blazer raised an eyebrow. "Well we thought that you would have wanted to...I mean we could maybe help you with your memory and all that…"

"Plus...we thought you might have wanted to join and be part of our team. Not as a recruit but a literal _part_ of our team. They can have up to three members…"

I shifted on my paws and licked my nose. Finding it interesting. After a few tense seconds I glanced up towards the two pokemon and sighed. "Guys….look, thanks for trying and all but….maybe….maybe I should try finding these out on my own. It might be better without me holding you back from your dream. Also… I don't think this...really..what I want." I stuttered.

_Yea, right.  
><em>I mentally cursed myself as the voice came back. And to wherever Melloweta is...I flashed a dark look.

Blazer sighed snapping back my attention. "Guess we can't change your mind. So, I guess this is goodbye."

Alarmed my eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean. Won't I see you around or-"

"No," Blazer promptly cut me off. "You see...this is a _training _camp. We will only be trained for a week then...then we're off to an actual one. Even with the setback of the camp. Counting today we're leaving in three days time. And...you can't...stay here."

I felt myself shake slightly. 'I was going to be _completely _alone?' Choking down a whimper I nodded. "Okay." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt a small paw on my head. I rolled my eyes up to meet Blazers. He knelt down to me and smiled. Whip padded up to me as well.

"You'll be okay Paw. I can tell. Your great at making friends-" Whip started.

"Technically you guys found _me _and took _me_ in. Not the other way around." I whimpered.

"Either way. Memory or not. And whatever else you say. You'll be fine. We might see each other again. And until then," Whip used one of her vines to open the berry bag they had, and dug out a small object. "you'll still be a part of _our _team." Carefully she handed the small badge to me. It was a small leaf shape that seemed to be in a fire. On the leaf it said, 'Team Razor Flame Member'.

Smiling, I wagged my tail and nuzzled them both. "Thanks." I whispered. They both smiled and we all did a group hug until a voice sounded out.

"Blazer, Whip! C'mon you know how Empoleon gets by now!"

They both sighed and reluctantly broke the hug. "See ya again someday Paw." Whip said softly before racing off in the distance.

Sadly, I looked towards Blazer. "See ya round?" I asked dejectedly.

He nodded. A solemn expression on his face. "Here, before I forget." I watched as he handed me a small brown pouch. Then patted my head as I took it and walked after Whip. I sat there with the small bag in my mouth and badge by my paws.  
>'<em>Bye….guys.'<br>_I thought as I watched them completely disappear from my vision.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

In the bag had been five oran berries and a few berries that were just plain food. Some money was also packed into it. I had put the badge in as well. Not wanting anything to happen to it. So, I had just picked everything up after a while and walked. Not anywhere particular. Just walked. Wondering what I was going to do next.  
>I passed many shops and places to stay for the night but payed no mind to them. Too much was on my mind.<br>By the time I had realized that I was no longer in town anymore. It had turned dark. The moon and stars were enveloped by the clouds.

I shivered slightly. Cold winds swept through the small forest. I whimpered and nestled down on a small spot. Closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

My ears perked to the soft sound of footsteps. Quickly, my eyes flung open and I tensed. I held my breath as I saw a large Luxray stepped from the bushes. He scanned the area and….well….saw me. I mentally kicked myself for not hiding in a bush or something. As I realized I was growling and looked ready to attack, I mentally kicked myself again.

The large pokemon payed no mind though.  
>"You are not some feral pokemon like in the dungeons. So stop acting like one."<p>

I tensed myself even more but stopped growling. "And who are you to say i'm not?!" I snapped.

He smiled slightly. "Because I've been watching you as well."

I stopped. Like everything just stopped….I HAVE SOME STALKER?! "Why are you f-following me?" I growl lightly.

"Melloweta has come to me." And with that. The same pokemon from where I saw before apperaded again. She said nothing but simply smiled sympathetically. "I have heard and seen everything that has happened. That place that you were at is an advanced training facility. Although, they make it seem simple and happy. That place, is ruled by that green snake-"

"Lord Rayquaza." I put in.

"Yes, but getting to the point. I have followed you to make you a deal in trade from that other camp. The place we come from is free from _him_. We do what we want essentially. But we are very strict on our rules."

"So what? We can't have fun?" I chuckled jokingly.

He smiled. "No, theres plenty of that. There are rules to keep it hidden and safe though. If one of these rules are to be broken…..there are serious consequences. As you have seen there are teams and….something called SDE's. If I were to take you there you would be a SDE."

I tilted my head. "What's a…..SDE?"

"A Single Dungeon Explorer. You will be trained much differently to venture through dungeons. You will not be allowed to team up unless you were to make friends in a dungeon. You see not all dungeon pokemon are feral. Many are ones who have been hatched like that and know the difference through bad and good. But, as a SDE you won't make many. Many would think of you as one of them coming to hurt. So you would have to be extremely cautious."

"So….I'd be...alone?"

"Not exactly. After a while, you may gain somebody. Even during training. You would still be a SDE. But, you'd go on many missions alone. Because thats what it is called for. The world still needs SDE's in order to do different jobs."

"Hold on….I've never said I wanted to be a dungeon explorer or SDE or whatever." I say.

"So you'd rather be alone?"

* * *

><p>"...I'll give it a chance."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed.<br>New updates next week!**


	10. Chapter 9

The journey was a four day trip. We did not talk much but when we did. It was usually about the camp or being an SDE. Which I had found out was a Single Dungeon Explorer. Sometime I wonder how I get myself into these things… Not that I knew much of if I did or not. But, from what has happened lately, I think trouble tends to find me.

I've learned more of being a SDE. Apparently, I can have members of my party. It's just a hard-to-come-by-chance. And from what I heard- its rare- but, I can recruit pokemon who are not in dungeons. Luxray- which I now know as Swipe. Told me that many pokemon think that SDE's should stick to their name. But mostly, they just want an excuse to be their own team. If they are in the show business that is. It seems like this world always has a good or bad side!  
>And in all honesty, I never really wanted any of this. I can't stop thinking of those memories. I now know my name is Micheal- like short for Mikey. But, I prefer my name as Paw, mainly from all the strange names <em>here<em>.

We're about an hour away from the camp. It was in a place called the badlands. Swipe said they built it here because Rayquaza has no control here. The reason, because only feral pokemon come out here. Swipe also said that the camp is well protected though. From where it is the ferals can't get in. We call them ferals because...well it's like they lost it- erratic, insane almost. I have yet to see one. Swipe said that in every dungeon they lurk. Which makes me again, hesitate of becoming an SDE. I'm starting to know why this job is so dangerous.  
>Right now, we're stopping at a lake. Melloweta has followed us the entire time. Apparently, she lives at this camp as well. They said it was called… R.E.F.U.G. I think it stands for Reaching. Every. Fallout. Under. Ground. I think what they meant by 'Fallout' was the place where pokemon lost in the dungeons or cave- considering they go underground- and rescue it….now that I think about it….why is there no E? It's refu<strong>ge<strong>?

"Paw, were moving! We need to get back by sundown tonight!" Swipe shouted to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your sparks jezz." He gave me a small look but rolled his eyes playfully and started to talk to Melloweta again. I chuckled, 'Somebody's gotta crush.' I thought teasingly as I swam to shore and shook the water out of my fur.

"If we leave now we'll be there in the hour." Melloweta said happily. I laughed happily as she flew around me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" I barked as I bounded ahead on the path that lead through the badlands.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

On our way there we saw no feral pokemon around. I guess it was from the boundary that their camp has. From what Swipe told me, there was a special pokemon that guards it. Only letting in non-feral pokemon. But, yet it's _still _out of Rayquaza's reach. I'm _really _starting to question his motives with this taking over the world thing that he has supposedly done.

"This is it." Melloweta said softly.

Startled out of my thoughts, I realized I was standing at the gate of a large wall. From both left and right the wall seemed to be endless. It looked as if it was made of a grey marble stone with incredible designs that looked like small glowing stones. Each wall peice was a small square stone with the crystal locked inside. Just beyond the wooden archway gate, I could see several buildings and many pokemon running around.

"I thought this was a rescue base?" I asked, tilting my head as I started at the scene.

"It is, but we've also built it into a community. We have a large rescue base _area_. It's as big as the forest! That is where we are going. This is only the township. We also have a neighborhood where pokemon can live. You will have a place in the R.E.F.U.G. with the other SDE's or Teams."

"I thought there weren't really any other SDE's and why can't I have a team again?"

"There are only three other SDE's. But they are gone often. You will be too. The reason you cannot be in an team is because Raquesa already knows about you. Don't you remember what he said?"

I winced as the memory came back to me,

_With a gulp I took a step back. "Who," I swallowed. "Who's M-Michael?"  
><em>_It just smirked wickedly. "Why you can't even remember your name. Looks like the little experiment worked too well on you."  
><em>_My gut lurched, Was that my name? "Experiment?" I croaked out. Something inside me boiled with anger. He took my memories away? Barling my teeth I started to growl. "My memories. What did you do!?" I snarled.  
><em>_He rolled his blood red eyes. "You will or may find that out in time. Though, I think not."_

"Yea," I murmured. "Yea, I remember. He knows something of why I'm here."

Swipe nodded. "Yes, and even though I don't like it. We cannot endanger anyone else and if you want to-"

"Get my memories back and do something about the green snake guy I _know. _You've told me a thousand times on the trip here." I groaned.

He smiled. "Glad to see you were listening."

Thats when a voice came on the speaker I just now located. "Please scan your ID badge cards."

I raised an eyebrow and looked to the two pokemon beside me. Melloweta and Swipe just strode up to a small slot and swiped a small badge. Then Swipe turned towards me. "Well?" He asked.

I made a face. "Like I got one of those things." I retorted.

"Blazer gave you one." Melloweta said.

"But im not exactly a 'group' type of thing."

"Just do it." Swipe growled.

I huffed and padded up. Then, carefully taking out the badge I swiped it on the small screen.

"Access granted." The voice said. FInally, the arched gate started to rise, allowing us into the community.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

We had made our way over to the R.E.F.U.G. area without much hassle. Melloweta and Swipe took me to get registered within the community. From there a SDE in training. I got to meet the others. Which were here to relax before they left. They said it was rare for them to be all together. But, they also said there was a celebration tomorrow night. They wouldn't tell me what it was for, they said it was a secret I had to find out. In which I scowled at.

A pidgeotto that seemed snappy but caring pokemon. His name Seed.

A mudkip that was sarcastic and funny. Her name is Sprinkle.

And a Roggenrola that seemed to like to do his own thing, never take orders, be funny, and love to invent different games. His name is Giggy.

We all were sharing a small wood cabin built specifically for us SDE's. They each had a special bed for them. Seed has a nest with a blanket, Sprinkle has a small rock under a heat lamp, and Giggy has a rock bed as well. Besides the three beds it was cozy. Three cabinets were hung on the wall above a small sink. Inside them were berries, plates and cups, and various exploration items. Lights were built into the ceiling with a small switch at the base of the door. Just high enough so everyone could reach. A fireplace sat in the far corner of the cabin. The cabin itself was built on a hill that was covered in deep forest colored grass. Around it a small white fence. A stone path lead to the door with a red mailbox at the other end. Trees surrounded us with a lake about a mile away in the back.  
>My bed sat near the fireplace. It was a fluffed up brown and white dog bed. I had plopped my little brown bag that Blazer had given me next to it and raced off with my new found friends to explore around.<p>

We were at it all day long. It was dark by the time we got back. I had excused myself to go and look around the town. Lights illuminated the place. Pokemon were still bustling around laughing and talking. I smiled and walked through the crowd, discovering many restaurants and new shops. Many of the pokemon I saw were all different but some were the same...breed I guess, Pikachus, Squirtles, Lillipups, you name it. Although I didn't see any of these 'legendary' types Swipe talked about. Speaking of which I thought I saw that big, blue, black, and yellow tiger with a bunch of female pokemon at a berry restaurant. He's not living that down!

As I walked through town I had finally decided to head back. Stores were closing and it was late. But thats when I noticed a small shop with a paper and pen above it. Curious I padded over.  
>The pokemon inside was a Charmeleon stacking boxes and packing things up.<p>

"Um… excuse me?" I asked in a small voice.

Startled the pokemon jumped and dropped a box his head whipping around to mine. "Oh, hi, didn't hear you come in." He laughed picking up the box.

"Im not exactly inside." I smirked playfully.

"Hehe… guess so. Anyways, what can I do for ya?"

I shrugged. "I'm just wondering. Discovering things."

"Now that I think about it. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Or much of your kind. Poochyena correct?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's my first day here. I'm training to be an SDE." I said smiling. 'Even though I have no clue what I'm doing.' I thought.

He smiled widely. "Well, its good to know that we have more signing up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Many pokemon are to afraid to go adventuring anymore." He muttered dejectedly picking up more boxes. "Lord Raquesea hates them. I wonder how we still have them."

I hesitated. Wondering what to say next. "What are you doing?"

He shifted his feet. "I'm packing up. Leaving this place. I'm a traveler. I sell things to pokemon around the globe. And trade for things that look interesting for others to buy."

"Sounds fun. Exploring the world I mean."

"You betcha. It's amazing seeing so many new faces." He then smiled again and walked up to me. "Look, it was very nice meeting you kid. But, this place has rules," He gestured outside. "the number one is to be at your place by 11."

My ears drooped sadly. "Alright I'll leave."

"Oh don't look so dejected about it. Hope you do good in the program kid. We need more of ya."

I nodded and started to pad off but stopped as he called my name again.

"Here the names, Spirit. When you are traveling as a SDE you may see me around. Pokemon know of every retail seller that comes to town. Maybe we'll meet again." He said as he handed me a small slip of paper. "By the way. Do you know of a charmander named Blazer? You see...I haven't seen him in a long while and-"

"I know him!" I bark.

"You do? Do you know where he is?!"

I hesitate slightly. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"You see….he's my son. He disappeared a year ago after a fight we had because of...not wanting him to become a rescuer. He wanted to see the world but do something about it too… Please do you know where he is?"

I gaped. _His dad?! _HOLY CRAP! "He in is the ATD _(Advanced Training Dungeon)_ for training. Then heading someplace for becoming an actual team with Whip."

He smiled slightly. "Of course Whip would go along. Thank you- ehm what is your name?"

"Michel, but you can call be Paw."

"Thank you Paw. I hope to be seeing you again someday. Oh, and please, take this." He said happily as he handed me a small, worn down, tan notebook. "Many explorers use these to track their records. It can be of use for many younger generations one day."

I smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." I heard him say as I ran down the street towards my home.

_(Okay that was a bit rushed…)_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I reached the cabin just before a announcement about bedtime. I quietly slipped inside and too bothered by being tired, collapsed into bed.

It wasn't until I heard a sweet song float into the air that I started to give into sleep.

"Melloweta…" I whispered softly as I drifted into dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Bad not bad? ….It's my longest chapter. XD.<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter Paw is (Finally) starting his training and the special suprise is UNLEASHED! **

**About 2 after that he will finally go into a dungeon and the actual plotline will be discovered!**

**Hope u enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about the late update. I write my stories on my school computer and well, I needed stuff from blocked websites(Such as YouTube)but I couldn't get on them(Obviously). So I've been emailing the story back and forth from different computers. Plus a friend is helping me out with my grammar/spelling. Basically, I am testing things out. So thats why I wrote one of the longer chapter for you guys.  
><strong>__**I will update again within the week to make up for it. See you around.  
><strong>_'_My Life In Sonic Boom' will be updated next week. I still need to work out a few kinks and get more story wrote in._

* * *

><p>"You know if you would have just told us what you were doing we wouldn't be banned from the lake for a week." Sprinkle grumbled.<br>"Hey its not MY fault that I didn't know that the water would have wrecked the bridge!" Giggy protested.  
>"It wasn't just water slowly destroying it! It was a TIDAL wave!"<br>"Well I guess that my powers are just that awesome and powerful!"  
>"Can we PLEASE not go through this today?! Were banned from the lake for a week. Not our lives." Seed groaned, plucking a berry from the table.<br>"I don't care! We _still _can't go to the river and thats my element!" Sprinkle whined.

This was how the morning turned out. I assumed it was this way everyday. But, for some particular reason, I was not annoyed by it. In fact it sounded like something normal- like it should be.  
>It was breakfast time and I learned the hard way of not waking up in time- which ended with a large bump on my head and ringing ears caused by an air horn. Right now, were sitting at tables bound by group. I was at the SDE table with my plate stocked full of berries- well STOCKED full of berries. The other teams sat at different tables. There were at least thirty-eight different rescue teams. With up to three pokemon sitting together. Another table was sitting under a shaded tree. Thats where the mentors and leaders- as I called them sat. Pokemon like Melloweta and Swipe.<p>

I chuckled as I heard the three continue to bicker amongst themselves. We SDE's had snuck down to the river for a bit before breakfast. A small competition of powers broke out with the three of them. I had hung behind- considering I had no clue _about _my powers- if I even had any. One of Giggy's blasts had hit the water with a lot of strength, causing a tidal wave to wash over the bridge, therefore breaking the stone apart crashing into the river. No one got hurt but….at least seven gotten wet and weren't too happy about it. They had reported us to well….I'm not quite sure yet. I do know Swipe will lecture me about though, even though I did nothing. Our punishment was decided fairly quickly. From which, I had guessed it has happened before. We were not allowed down to the lake but only Sprinkle seemed to care as of the moment in time.

"Guys," I barked. "come on, is this really how you act in front of a new SDE?" I laughed mockingly.  
>"Oh butt out Paw." Sprinkle grumbled, looking away and absently taking a bite of a Pecha Berry.<br>"Don't listen to her. She gets like this when we get into trouble." Giggy snorted.  
>"Hey! I do not!"<br>"Yes you do."  
>"Nu-uh!"<br>"Mnmmm yep."  
>"Grrrr!"<br>The fight procceded with both of them staring at each other with unblinking eyes- Giggy I'm not sure how but I just went with it-.

"So anyway," I said slowly, looking towards Seed. "Can I ask you guys a few questions? I know _nothing _about being an SDE."  
>Seed smiled. "We'd be happy too. Ask away..though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who'll answer."<br>I laughed slightly. "So, uh, being an SDE and all...do you get to take pokemon with you into dungeons?"  
>"Thats one of the biggest ones asked. Yes and no technically speaking. Yes, you can take pokemon with you that you've recruited. But, no because, well, you are an SDE. Most of the jobs require you to be on your own to reach certain places. But you can recruit pokemon."<br>"Okay, that answers that but...what about pokemon _not _in dungeons?" I asked.  
>"Yes you can. But I think for an SDE there is a limited number on how much you can recruit due to your badge rank."<br>"Badge...rank?" I asked slowly, tilting my head.  
>"You get something called points as you go on missions. Those points got to how much until you rank up and get bigger necessities. For example my rank is thirteen. So, I twenty-six slots for items I find in dungeons and I can recruit up to nine pokemon."<p>

I nodded, that made more sense. "What about fera-" I stopped mid-sentence as I heard that same airhorn from before. "Stupid thing." I muttered, putting my paws over my pointy ears.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I was instructed yesterday to meet Swipe by the edge of the forest in the fields. The fields were located along the edge of the border of the walls. The fields were more of a prairie. A wide open space with little to no trees. The borders line of the walls protecting any dangerous pokemon to get in.

"Hey Swipe, are we starting my training today?" I asked as I trotted up towards the Luxray. Swipe was sitting in the middle of the field staring at the sky. His tail swinging back and forth and his gaze locked. "Swipe?" I asked, stopping where I was.

He stayed like that for a few more seconds. But then, a millisecond later he smiled and seemed to disappear.  
>Alarmed, I let my ears fly upwards my eyes darting everywhere. Then, without any warning, Swipe shot from a nearby tree and rammed into my side. I yelped at the sudden surprise attack as I skidded across the ground..<p>

"As a Dungeon Explorer you must _always _be on your guard! Don't lose focus, stay alert!"

When I looked up, Swipe was gone again.

Leaping to my paws I tensed myself. Swipe flew at me again. Leaving a scratch on my leg. I cringed and held my paw off the ground, looking at the wound- which wasn't serious- it just stung. Placing my paw off the ground, I noticed a small movement in the grass. Again, Swipe leaped at me. I quickly tried to dodge but only resulted in him pivoting and knocking me over again. "Your eyes can deceive you! There is more to life then just seeing!"

With a small cough I gathered myself up. 'Okay, so he's hiding in areas where you can't see him. What do you do?' I mentally asked myself. 'Wait! I can hear him!' The noise was very soft. Like he was a ninja almost. 'He...he's to the left...10 feet….7 feet...4..feet. NOW!' I flung myself out of the way as Swipe launched from the grass. Then, taking my chance, I threw myself at him. Feeling the same power in my paw as I did in the course at the camp. I let my paw down and sucker punched him.  
>I watched as Swipe winced, then smiled as he got off the dirt to his own paws. He nodded at me, I let myself relax, noticing he was done.<p>

"You are fast learner Paw. You did well. But were not done quite yet, come." With that he turned and started to walk towards the forest, his tail above the grass. With a soft smile I jumped off the small hill and trailed after him.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

The forest was not like the one I was in before with Blazer and Whip. Instead, this had a, almost magical touch to it. The grass and leaves were a deep beautiful green, while the trunks of the trees were a light, dark, healthy, brown. Light from the sun shone down from breaks in the leaves, emitting streaks of dazzling light in the forest. Overall, the main word to describe the place was gorgeous.

"This place is…"  
>"Alluring, enchanting, delicate?"<br>"Pulchritudinous." I finished, [puhl-kri-tood-n-_uh_-s].  
>Swipe merely smiled. "Big word for such a small pup." He chuckled.<br>I laughed. "Theres a lot of things I still _do _know, ya know."  
>He shook his head and smiled. "Alright then, time to get to business. The reason I had brought you here was to expand your powers. You don't even know them do you?"<br>I blinked. "Well...about that..uhh..no not really."  
>Swipe rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you remember using that power with your paw earlier? That move was called 'Sucker Punch'. You have a move set of four. That will never be increased but as you get stronger your moves enhance or get stronger as well. Either replacing them or increasing your, attack, defence, speed, and special attack and defence. This will happen every time you've leveled up."<br>"That...is cool. But, what _is _my level as of the moment? And my moveset?"  
>He closed his eyes and his tail flicked towards me twice, then when opening his eyes he replied, "Your level Paw at the moment is twelve. As for your moveset, you will have to figure out. No one can say. But you do have 'Sucker Punch'. Everytime you believe you have learned a move, come find me and I will tell you. But first you have to unlock it.<p>

"I guess that's gonna get the best right now isn't it?"  
>Swipe just smiled.<br>"Yup," I sighed. "It is."  
>"Anyway, lets get started. Lie down."<br>I narrowed my eyes conspicuously and tensed. "Why?" I asked.  
>He sighed again. "Paw just do it."<br>"Fine."I reluctantly replied and did as I was told.  
>"Close your eyes."<br>I growled but compiled. "Okay, now what?"  
>"Relax and use your senses."<br>"We already did that-"  
>"Paw." He stated firmly, annoyance tinging his tone.<p>

I breathed in a deep breath and et tension drain from my body. I felt the warm rays of sunlight tickling my grey fur. The grass feeling soft, bed like. The smell of the forest creatures- pokemon and plant-like- scents pulling at my nostrils. Rustling leaves and bushes and wind meeting my pointing dog-like ears.

Then, suddenly, I was pulled from the darkness of my closed eyes to another place. I gasped and shot up.

_Around me, was a scene of was looked like a party- a birthday party? At least ten human kids were all chatting with each other, having a good time. But- something was wrong. The atmosphere felt tense as if waiting for something. I found myself rather quickly. It was my birthday. But I looked, sad, scared even.  
><em>_Both of me jumped violently as I heard someone roar, "SHUT UP IN THERE!"_

My eyes flew open and I hurtled to my paws. I saw Swipe sitting from where he was when I...whatever happened.  
>"What, was that?" I asked, my voice shaking.<p>

His gaze didn't waver. He simply stood up and walked closer to me. "I know your human Paw. I know you are not the pokemon that you are. And I know you have much to learn. But I do not know of your past, neither do you I suppose. But either way you musent tell anyone about who you really are, understand?" HIs voice was so serious, so demanding. But in there was a hint of terror. What would he be so scared of?

"I promise."

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

Turns out I was unconscious or whatever for longer then I thought. It was already supper time. Everybody seemed excited and jumpy. Me, I had too much on my mind for this 'special surprise'. One thing I knew it didn't exactly concern me. So I guess that was one thing off my plate, literally. I didn't eat anything. I couldn't stop thinking about that voice and...me. I feel like Swipe is hiding something. Like everybody is hiding something!

With a sigh/groan I rubbed my eyes with my paws.  
>"Something the matter Paw?" Sprinkle asked.<br>"No, everything's perfect." I muttered sarcastically.  
>"Well no need to be rude. What's on your mind?"<br>"Just, everything I guess. Life. A lots on my mind okay? This SDE thing is getting to me."  
>"You haven't even been in a dungeon yet!" Seed snorted.<br>I growled and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What's this 'surprise' anyway?"  
>They looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see." Giggy said brightly.<p>

Not a second later a pokemon bolted in with lightning fast speed, I realized it was a ponyta. "Everybody gather in the forest crook! Tonight is the night from which The Star saved us and our camp!" She yelled.  
>With that everybody started cheering and running after where the Ponyta ran off too in the forest.<p>

"Come'on Paw! Lets go!" Giggy laughed.

Confused but excited, I jumped from my spot and ran with the crowd. A surge of unknown energy I had lead me quickly to the front of the pack. It wasn't long before we headed to the 'Forest Crook'. It was filled with lights, green, yellow, red, blue, purple, you name it and it was there.  
>What confuzzled me most, was a large wooden made statue of a strange pokemon I've never seen before. At the bottom was a small nameplate that said; Jirachi The Star Pokemon.<p>

'Guess I got more to learn that I thought?' I wondered. 'Who is Jirachi? Is that the pokemon they're talking about?'  
>As I thought on I was oblivious to notice a pokemon walking up to me. "What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?"<p>

Startled, I jumped and whipped around to bonk heads with the pokemon. I yelped as I flinched back. "Who?" I asked.  
>She growled some but shook it off. "Jeez you got a hard head!"<br>"Yea I've tol-" I stopped mid-sentence as I started at the pokemon in front of me. A Houndoor- a girl. Something about her, I couldn't place. "Umm..hi." I said.  
>She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Like to start over on conversations when you see a girl?"<br>I didn't have to be told I was blushing for no absolute reason…..well, I wouldn't say 'NO' absolute reason… "Hea hea...yea thats..just...instinct? I was raised like that." I smiled slightly, chuckling a bit.

She just playfully rolled her eyes, catching notice of my badge pinned on the special band on my paw they gave me before dinner tonight. "Your a SDE?" She asked.  
>"Um, well training to be one I guess." I responded casually.<br>"Whatever 'SDE in training'."  
>"Hey, who're you to be making fun of me during training?" I laughed, wagging my tail.<br>She just nudged me with her paw. "Whatever, pup." She smirked.  
>I huffed, "Okay so did you just come over here to bug me about my training or….something?"<br>"Kinda both." She grinned, "Mostly I was wondering what you were doing staring at the statue?"  
>"I uh, was wondering what all this," I said, dazed by the question slightly.<br>"I can't believe you don't know about it all yet!" She barked.  
>"Yea, well, pokemon keep secrets from me apparently." I grumbled.<br>She snorted, "_That's _not new."

I grinned and twitched my ears. She shook her head and smiled again. "Look, if you want I can answer your questions after the party. Meet me at the lake."  
>"Umm...about that I kinda maybe was, well...banned from the lake for a week."<br>"So thats who it was!"  
>"Okay one, it wasn't <em>entirely <em>me. ANd two, did everybody hear about that?!"  
>She tilted her head to the side. "One, from what I've heard, and two," She tilted her head to the other side. "Yes. Now meet me at the lake after the party okay? I'll pass it for you you don't have a monitor on." ANd with the comment she dashed off towards a small group, looking back at my dumbfounded expression again.<br>"Alright then what's there to do…?" Turning around slowly I watched as a band or something rocked out. A large gathering of pokemon followed around it. Curiously, I dashed off towards it and wriggled my way to the front of the pack, listening to the Treeko sing to the music.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance, I hit the floor cuz' thats my plans, plans, plans, plans, I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands, give me some space for my hands, hands, hands, hands. Cuzit goes on and on and on, and it goes on and on and oooonnn yea! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!"_

Everybody cheered and threw their hands up.

"_Saying heyyy ohh, Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying heyy ohh, baby lets go! Cuz we gon' rock this club, We gon' all night, We gon' light it up, Like its dynamite! Cuz I told you once, now I told you twice we gon' light it up, LIke its dynamite!"_

The crowed roared again, I couldn't help but let a howl surge pass my own lips.

"_I came to move, move, move, move. Get out the way we have my crew, crew, crew, crew. I'm in the club so im gonna do, do, do, do. Just drop the phone I came here to do, do, do, do. Cus it goes on and on and on, and it goes on and on and on!"_

I gazed as the pokemon threw the microphone, pokemon scrambled to catch it. I couldn't help but jump up and grab it in my jaws.

"_Yea!"_

The lyrics seemed to flow out of my mouth without any of my control.  
>"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying heyy ohh! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying heyy ohh, Baby lets go! Cuz we gon' rock this club, We gon' all night, We gon' light it up, Like its dynamite! Cuz I told you once, now I told you twice we gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite!"<br>I couldn't stifle the small laugh, as I was let up the stage and sung once more.  
>"I'm gonna take it all out, I'm gonna be the last one standing! I'm over all, I'm gonna be the last one landing."<br>I panted, smiling happily, as I saw the other SDE's, Swipe and Melloweta, and other pokemon join around the circle.  
>"Cuz I,I, believe it and I,I, I, just want it all, I just want it all. I'm gonna put my hands in the air, h-hands in the air!" I howled. "Put your paws in the aiiiirrr!" I smiled wider as they complied.<p>

The music beat on and I laughed again as we all started to dance on the stage to the beat.  
>"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying heyy ohh! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying heyy ohh! Baby lets go! Cuz we gon' rock this club, We gon' all night, We gon' light it up, Like its dynamite! Cuz I told you once, now I told you twice we gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite!"<p>

The crowd cheered. I looked back at the Treeko who was smiling as he walked up to me, and I gave him the microphone back.

"Thats some voice ya got there pup. What's your name?"  
>"My names Paw." I said proudly.<br>"Well Paw, it's been a while since I've heard somebody like you." He winked at me, then turning back to the crowd. "Who says this guy should be sining the song of the night for Jirachi?!"  
>The crowd roared once again in pleasure. I was taken by surprise.<br>"So, just outta curiousity, are you a newbie here? I've never seen you here before."  
>"I'm an...I'm a SDE in training."<br>His smiled broadened. "Well it's sure nice to meet you Paw. Are you willing to do the song for Jirachi?"

* * *

><p>I nodded. "Yea, I will."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR:<br>**"**_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'DYNAMITE' TAIO CRUZ DOES!  
>I ALSO DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN THIS STORIES PLOTLINE!<span>_**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter will be up, tomorrow, saturday, or sunday! MLISB will be up one of those days too, So stay tuned! THIS CHAPTER HAS 3510 WORDS! WHOOOOOOOO!<p>

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the almost 4 week long hiatus...  
>I have been sick for about four days with something similar to influenza, then just plain lazy, getting ready for a trip, and homeworkquizzes/tests. All in all its been a ridiculous last month. I will not be updated this weekend because of the trip soooooooo yea. I will be around FanFiction though so until then!**

**Paw: Oh ****_now_**** you tell us.  
>Me: Get over it, stuff has happened.<br>Paw: I don't care, I need money here!  
>Me: So you don't care about your fan base?<br>Paw: *Stutters* Well, I uhh.  
>Me: I thought so.<br>Paw: Can...can we move on?  
>Me: *Groans* Fiiiiinnnneeee Chrome can you do the disclaimer?<strong>

_**Chrome: Thunderwolf2456 does not own anything pokemon related, she only owns the storyline. If she did own pokemon she would be rich which she is clearly not.  
><strong>_**Me: HEY!**

* * *

><p>I had visited everything I could during the party. little stands for food and drinks were set up, as well as games- In which I chuckled as I watched Seed try to throw a dart at a balloon. But, overall I couldn't stop thinking about that Houndoor. I didn't even know her name but-<br>Sighing, I shook my fur. Trying to get it off my mind. Instead, I glanced back at the stage. Soon the party will come to an end where I get to sing again. Heh, did it once and I love it. Go figure.

'I wonder if she's already at the forest crook?' I thought, 'Well no reason not to look. Everyone's here anyway. Besides, I can blame it on those Pecha Berries. Those things make mess with your head!' Making a small face at that thought I got to my paws and padded towards the river lake.  
>Sure enough, she was there. The Houndoor was sitting by the water's edge splashing it with her paw. I stayed hidden within the brambles of the bushes scattered around. She glanced around before backing up a few feet, then bolting and jumping into the water. When she swam back to the surface of the water she glanced back at the bank, scowling. She swam back to shore and climbed out. Then she picked up a small bag that was hidden in some tree roots and padded off. Tilting my head, I followed her.<p>

The trip to wherever it was did not last long. We arrived at a small cliff. The Houndoor sighed and plopped the bag on the ground staring beyond the edge.  
>Carefully, I crept over to her. But, with my luck of course. I manage to step on a stick and it cracked. The Houndoor spun on her heels of her paws and tackled me to the ground within a fraction of a second.<p>

I let out a strangled bark of surprise as she did. When I opened my eyes she was towering over me, baring her teeth in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I howled. "I-I-I'm not an enemy, I'm not an enemy!"

She blinked, she yelped and jumped off me. "What...are you doing here?!" She hissed. "Where you….following me?!"  
>"So much for that act." I mumbled rolling to my paws and shaking my fur.<p>

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She repeated fiercely.

I sighed, "There was nothing to do at the party so I figured you were already by the forest lake thing. You wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to ask a few questions about…..this place."

She relaxed slightly. "I told you _after _the party."

"Yea I know. But, I just…..need answers and...I...well uhh."

She smirked at me, "Whatever." She chuckled. "Ask away. But not to many. I've got to do some….things. But, just to correct you there, you _want_ answers not _need_ them."

I made a face. "What's the difference?" I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving you a grammar/health/speech lesson. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Alright." I smiled. "First off, what's your name?" I asked.

"Chrome." She responded casually.

"Nice name." I commented. "Secondly, what is this place? I mean, I know it's a rescue base. But, I mean. This place itself?"

"If you mean the planet…"

"No, well, yes but everything. You see I'm...not...exactly who you think I am. I'm not a….pokemon. I'm something called….a _human_."

"Human?"

"It's...hard to explain because I really….don't know who I exactly am. I don't remember anything. All I do remember is a bright blue white flash and then….nothing. I've had a flashback before that gave me insight who I may me but…."

"But you still don't know?"

I nod. "Yea…"

"Well, we are in the Orious[Ore-I-ous] Galaxy, Coreoia[Core-o-ia] System, on Planet Jokeia[Jok-i-a], the date is July 23, 2018."

I blinked. "Should I be taking notes?"

Chrome bursted out laughing. After a couple seconds I did too.

After a while we had calmed down I asked my last question for the night.

"So….last question...for now at least."

She rolled her eyes. "Shoot."

"Uh well….so who exactly is Jirachi?"

I watched as she grimaced slightly. "Well, guess your getting a history lesson."

**_-Time Flashback-_**

_Years ago, a great battle raged on through Jokeia. Three pokemon fought for control of the world, and soon, they had promised- The Universe. The three pokemon were powerful, mad, and determined. They would stop at nothing to have what they wanted. These three pokemon were raised by the ancient pokemon known as Giratina, Defender of the Under. Ever since the legendary pokemon found them, he raised them to know evil and destruction. But, thats not exactly why they did the things they did in the past, some say that they had saw other pokemon kill their parents and while being raised by Giratina, they gained a thirst for revenge on the world._

_They destroyed towns, cities, even rescue bases. They killed millions with a wave of their claw. These three pokemon were know as Darkrai, Arceus, and Rayquaza. Many thought there may have been a fourth pokemon but nobody knew for sure._

_The three pokemon took over and killed the Guardians of the Planet, Mew and Mewtwo._

_Soon after their laws became order, rescue bases were destroyed unless...permitted in a….certain way. Towns and cities fell under rule and if one pokemon were to step out of line...they would be punished- slowly, until that pokemon too was destroyed. _

_It was only years later that a pokemon rose up. They said the pokemon itself was made of stardust and glowed brightly as the sun itself. The Pokemon of Star faced the three. The battle raged on for days, then weeks, then months, finally on the day the stars and planets aligned all those years ago. The Star Pokemon called forth the power to it's hands and casted light on the darkness. It was said that during that blast of white, everything was restored. Forests and mountains were rebuilt, rivers, lakes, and oceans flowed again, the _

_green and blue and yellow all the colors were restored, hope spread across the land. _

_The Star Pokemon had saved them, well mostly anyway. Arceus and Darkrai were blasted into space. Darkrai and Arceus saw light and took positions as defending the Universe. Darkrai was the Keeper of Shadows and Arceus was the Keeper of Time._

_But Rayquaza shedded the light. He still saw the dark as good revenge as good. He attacked the weakened Star Pokemon until…._

_It was only an hour later after the end of the battle. A young pokemon was in the forest at the time of the White Blast. He found the Star nearly gone. _

"_Star Pokemon!" The young pup yelped. "What…." But the pup didn't say anything more. The Star Pokemon simply looked up at the young poochyena who was barely six years and smiled._

"_Hello, young one." The Star Pokemon had whispered. "I cannot..stay long….I..need you to deliver this to...everyone…"_

"_..Me?" The young pup whispered softly._

"_Yes, I...need you to..listen carefully oka..y?" The pokemon stuttered._

_The pup could only nod._

"_The White Blast was a gift….of...hope. Two pokemon protect the Universe n-now…..But...one still remains. Do..not fall from the skies, another savior will rise someday. It will not be the strongest or the fastest or the smartest of..them..all..but...it will…..have..the ..courage, love, and...s-soul of…...everyone."_

_It was quiet for a long time after that. Everything seemed still in the dark of night. The young puppy never left the pokemon side until morning. But even then, he had taken an oath to himself to tell the world and honor the Star._

_The pup buried the Star on a high mountain above the world. Where it seemed you could touch the starry sky and the valley below was a place of wonder. Where in both places time seemed endless._

"_I will fulfill your wish!" He howled into space. "You can count on me." The pup then glanced at the small rock that held the Star Pokemon's destiny. _

"_Its strange. I did this for my parents and friend." The young puppy started at the stone marking the pokemon. "You...need a name. Everybody deserves one…" Then that night he spent carefully carving one word into the stone, 'Jirachi'. _

_After that the pup left and spread the last words of the pokemon now known as Jirachi. Years later, the pup visited the grave one last time after he told the world. He said nothing, nothing needed to be said. Instead, he howled to the other world of the stars and space. The howl seemed to get louder by the second, as if the whole world was howling with him._

**_-End Of Time Flashback-_**

"Some say that you can still hear the howl if you are willing."

"Willing?" I asked.

"What I mean by willing is if….you have the heart...sorta. Its hard to explain but, many pokemon try to hear the howl to lead them to Jirachi's place of rest. If you do find it, they say you could be granted a wish of anything you have wanted."

"Hear the howl? What do you mean by 'try to hear the howl' if you hear you hear it, right?"

"Not...not exactly.

I sighed, "This is...really confusing."

She smiled slightly. "I know, thats why you don't go and lose your memory. It takes a few school years to understand."

"Hey!" I protested. "Your mean." I grunted bluntly, staring out at the darkened sky. "Uh, speaking of school. Wouldn't Rayquaza ban that too?"

"What?! He may be a stupid idiotic thick-brained snake but he's not _that _senseless!"

I laughed a bit. "Maybe." A comfortable silence passed as we started at the moon and starlit sky. "Do you think Jirachi is really out there, in the stars?"

"In my words yes, I do...you see that star pattern over there? That cluster of stars?"

I glanced off towards the star group she was looking at, "Yea? What about it?"

"Look closely."

I peered closer, narrowing my eyes. Thats when I saw the shape of the cluster. It was shaped like the wooden statue. "Its...Jirachi?" I asked.

Chrome nodded, "You see the one next to it?"

I peered at the other group. "Its a poochyena."

Chrome nodded again. "Its the one from the story, when the young pup went to go see Jirachi one last time, he made a wish that was granted from Jirachi, a wish to join it in the stars."

"The pattern makes it look like he's playfighting with somebody but there nothing there."

Chrome nodded once more. "Yes, no one get's the idea of it. But I think he's waiting for someone."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, he wouldn't be like that for no reason."

"I guess that makes sense."

"We should probably be getting back."

"Yea, alright….Race ya!" She barked out before springing to her paws and bolting back the way we came.

"Hey, you got a headstart!" I yelped with a laugh as I jumped from my spot and ran after her towards the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry bout' the short chapter. I've been busy and I needed to get a chapter out so yea. Not much to say here, see ya next week!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Holy freaking crap I need to get it together and update more often...  
>Sorry about the wait but I had some...stuff going on and its also nearing the end of the school year. I have three semester tests next Thursday and one tomorrow actually. If I don't do good on these I probably wont GET to upload anything until next month because I'll be grounded for my life.<br>*****Sigh* **

**Anyways on to more exciting news...  
>1.) I will be starting a Ninjago Fic hopefully next month or as soon as summer comes. I have gotten the storyline put together and <span><em>I just need OC's, which I will be holding a contest for next week. <em>So watch out for that, I would need about four-five.  
><strong>

**2.) Updates are going to be more frequent in two weeks because Semester Testing will be over.**

**3.) uhhhhh...Pwft**

**4.) I will be posting another story chapter this week.**

**5.) I HAVE TWO SHOUTOUTS TO GIVE BECAUSE I WAS AN IDIOT: I want everybody who reads dis to go check out **damsainx_ and _bcmorgan96

**Disclaimer: Thunderwolf2456 owns nothing but the storyline!  
><strong>_Warnings: Swearing and very slight blood mentions in THIS chapter._

* * *

><p>7 months later….<p>

* * *

><p>"Dark Pulse!"<p>

The small ball of shadow hit its target and sent Swipe off his paws for a fraction of a second, before disappearing into the tall grass once more. Knowing I had to move from being spotted I leapt from my spot into the 'danger zone' as Swipe called it. I had no vantage point here. Slowly, I crept through the grass without a sound. Straining my ears and nose for a sound and scent of my battling partner. Suddenly, the fur on the back of my neck stood up. Trusting my instincts I whirled and sprang onto the black and blue figure trying to sneak up from behind me. We tussled for a moment before I was thrown off and landed in the soft dirt with a thump. Grunting, I jumped back up and bared my teeth.

"Bite!" I bolted forward and used the move as I bit my my mentors paw, but not enough to cause damage.  
>He quickly kicked me off and I rolled out of the way from a strike of electricity from his thunder bolt, before springing up and jabbing my paw underneath his mouth for a sucker punch. Swipe let out a surprised yelp and flipped backward once before landing on his paw with a soft smile. I stood a few steps away from him panting.<p>

"Nicely done, Paw. You are coming along well from when you have gotten here."

"Ha...T-Thanks." I stammered between gasps of air.

"I will end training for today. You are free until Thursday. I think you deserve a day off, considering how well you have been doing lately."

I immediately perked up. "Really? Thanks Swipe!" I barked before he nodded and I raced off towards the town area.

Swipe and I have been working since before sunrise on my training and It was just about suppertime now. I had only got about three, twenty minute breaks. At the moment I really did not care, It was almost time for the 'graduation ceremony' for all the SDE and Mystery Dungeon trainee's to become real rescue teams. If I was good enough, I was going to graduate with this group in three months, despite my time here they were making an exception. The rules here were that a pokemon who wished to become an explorer means that they had to have at least a year in training. I have been here for about eight months now and unlike the others. I had to take a special 'test' to pass with this group. Not something I was looking forward too, considering what happened with Blazer and Whip…

Speaking of them, I have not seen the two in a long time, ever since we parted actually. I had gotten a letter from them once, turns out that Blazers dad had found him and gave me my new address for my house with the other SDE's. Lately, it's only been me in the cabin. The others have been on their SDE business. It wouldn't of made a large difference though. I'm usually training or hanging out with Chrome, but it would be nice to not have to sit alone at the SDE table. Though on the bright side I had all the food I wanted everyday.  
>Chrome and I have gotten a lot closer now. Whenever I was not training I was usually hanging out with her. Then again, she is really the only real friend I had, I talked to the other Rescue Team members, but like the other SDE's they had business to do. Chrome is graduating with the small section this year she is signing up to be on the Rescue Reserve which is-<br>As a something collided with me head-on I stopped my train of thought. The other pokemon that I rammed into yelped and fell to the ground. I stumbled back slightly, but then rushed up and helped the pokemon back up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized.

"No hard feelings, I do that a lot anyways." The Sandslash chuckled, "I was in a bit of a rush. I need to meet the heads of the place around here. I have a message for them."

"Oh, I heard. Your the underground messenger!" I responded in a happy tone.

"Thats right. Its the only way to avoid the snakey menace after all."

"Yea, no kidding. I'm surprised he hasn't found this place yet."

The Sandslash just smiled and gave a tiny laugh. "Yea, I know. What's you're name by the way?"

"Oh, right sorry. My name's Paw. I'm going to be graduating as an SDE this year."

He nodded. "Names Dez. It was nice to meet you Paw, but I gotta get going. Or else the Council will have my tail!"

Before I could blink, the sandslash dove down in the ground and disappeared, the hole covered up the trail in a flash. "O..kay." I muttered with a small smile. Then, noticing the small white envelope on the ground I flinched. "I better get this to the Council." I muttered softly, picking up the letter as I padded through to the other side of town. Eventually I reached the hill where the building sat. It was white, blue, and yellow on the outside and a dark grey inside. I knew this because one day Swipe took me to this place for a meeting to discuss if I was going to pass or not. Also…...it was where we had to go when Giggy broke that bridge…..  
>I sighed in amusement. I kinda missed those guys, they were fun to hang around. Pushing the thought from my head I padded up the stone steps and lightly scratched on the door. It wasn't long until somebody answered; to my surprise it was Swipe.<p>

"What do you need Paw?" He said in a serious tone.

I hesitated, before dropping the envelope to his paws. "Uh, the underground messenger Dez, he dropped this. It was addressed to the Council." I said, ducking my head as I saw some of the Council members watching me.

Inside I could spot four other pokemon in the marble chairs. One was an Aurorus, another was a Zangoose, the third was a Typhlosion, and the last was a Flygon.

Swipe eyed me carefully before picking up the letter. "Run along now, Paw. You are not supposed to be here anyways."

"I know," I admitted. "it just looked important."

Swipe glanced back at the Sandslash who smiled sheepishly.

"Actually," Dez chuckled nervously. "the pup's right. That is a message from the Southern Isles rescue team."

"The Southern Isles?" The Aurorus mused. "What would they want to do with us?" She asked glancing at Dez.

"Well we do have an alliance with them." Zangoose muttered almost hatefully as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh, put the past behind you," Aurorus growled. "the Southern and Western Isles are the only ones that we have on our side. Besides some of the smaller rescue bases that are against Lord Rayquaza -and are teamed up with us- they are the only ones we got we need to-"

"Maku, Aurora, back off." The Typhlosion cut in. "You and your smart mouths is going to cost us everything we have with our relations. Keep in mind that were trying to be _secret_. If it was not for the Isles we'd be dead by now! We-"

"So your blaming this on _us_?! Do you not remember that it was _you _Hono, that decided to burn the area we were and expose us!"

"Maku!" The Flygon suddenly shouted turning to the Zangoose. "Aurora, and Hono." He said firmly. "Enough about the past. For one day lets not try to fight with each other. You all know what happened last week and I do not want to be the one to clean up your mess because you three cannot get along. Remember your part of the Council to _stop _the fighting. Not start another war!"

It was silent for a few moments. Honestly, I felt a bit awkward standing there as the four fought it out, but finally, Swipe came to my(And the whole mini city) rescue. He nodded at the Flygon. "Well said, Tonbo," He turned as padded over and sat in the tallest and largest of the marble columns between the four pokemon. He then glanced at the two to the left and right of him. "Shall we settle the discussion about my...apprentice?"  
>The four pokemon glanced at each other then back up to Swipe. "We might as well." Maku grunted. "Gets one thing off our shoulders, and another pokemon rescued. Maybe even recruited to be in a Rescue Reserve."<p>

'Thats it!' I thought to myself. 'Thats what Chrome is training to be in...maybe she's going to join my team?' The thought made my tail wag and my face heat a bit. A Rescue Reserve is where pokemon who were recruited or want to join a pending rescue team to become a rescuer…..so basically its like a waiting list like the Berry Store.

"Paw, are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts as my mentors voice echoed in my ears.

"Uhh yea. Sorry, I was kinda...spacing out a bit." I stuttered. Swipe raised an eyebrow (If thats even possible) but said nothing in response.

"Anyways, is it decided that if he passes the test he will join this squads graduation?" Swipe asked in a orderly voice.

Maku suddenly stood up, "That is what we have decided. If he can retrieve the Defense Scarf from the end of Ketsuro Cave. He will graduate and we will have a new SDE member." Swipe nodded, as if satisfied. He then turned towards me.

"Ketsuro Cave is a relatively easy dungeon for a beginner Paw. However, there are still feral pokemon and dangers in the will have a special map that decodes the areas you have passed in. There will be a rocky stairwell in the walls and you map will make a beeping noise when you've found it. If you find anything in the cave -like berries for instant- you may keep them. As the Defense Scarf." He stopped slightly, as if hesitating. "Do you accept?" He finally asked.

I sat taller, straighter. "Yes." I said proudly.

He nodded and flicked his tail. "We will leave today."

"Today?" I asked.

He gave a look to silence me. "We have much to do and the ceremony is coming up soon. It is better that you get to Ketsuro Cave for your test quickly." He turned and grabbed a small bag. "You know what a berry bag is, this will hold all your necessities while in the cave, your map is included."

I smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Lets get to Ketsuro Cave!"

* * *

><p>Ketsuro Cave was a water type cave- figures. Its not like I hate water. I just don't like getting my fur wet. At least, thats what I said when I reached the cave entrance. Swipe had given me a year long lecture about the Feral Pokemon again. How to avoid them mostly, but right now. I think I was pretty damn overconfident when I accepted this mission.<br>At the moment I was hiding between a bunch of rocks while those _things _swarmed the damn pathways. 'Wow,' I thought. 'I really like swearing today.' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked in the shadows of the cave walls. I stopped once to check my map, which had multiple paths appearing, but yet not the one with the stairwell.  
>I stiffened when I heard a low moaning sound. 'What <em>are<em> they, _zombies_?!' I panicked to myself. Bolting off down the path I entered a new large room and jumped on an rock, watching the pokemon- which looked like a Azurill- walk down the passage to the right.

* * *

><p>That was when the speaker on my map decided to be an Asshole.<p>

* * *

><p>The beeping echoed off the walls. Several moans and wails echoed through the cave and entered. As I already knew it was not my day, they saw me and started to rush at me. "Now I know why nobody signs up for this!" I howled as I jumped off the rock as soon as I saw the surprised me most was that they were not following. It was like there was an invisible barrier.<br>Giving a tiny shrug I continued up the stairs, leading to a new room. This one had no Ferals. Instead several waterfalls were aligned in the walls. The floor was a dusty sand with what seemed like a river surrounding it. When I glanced to the top, a large hole stood, shining light into the room. Bringing my head back down I glanced around, seeing the navy blue scarf I grabbed it.

"That was actually kinda easy." I chuckled as I wiggled my head through the loop, letting the scarf fall down on my neck. Instantly, I felt a power flow through my veins. "Defense Scarf, huh, cool." I murmured as I took a small orb from my bag. Swipe had taught me all the berries, scarfs, even revival seeds- but apparently I was too good for that-. With a smirk I crushed the orb in my paw and I was teleported to the entrance of the cave.

The teleportation was like a rewind button. It felt like I was going through the cave all over again. As it was 'rewinding' I thought I saw something. Something red. Suddenly, a bad feeling swirled in my stomach and when the rewind was done I was at the entrance to Ketsuro Cave.

"Swipe!" I barked. "Swipe I did it!" Turning around happily to face my mentor -who was starting to seem like family to me in a weird sort of way- I froze. It felt like somebody had punched me in the gut. Like what happened in practice one time, but now it was tripled.

"...No…..NO!"


	14. Chapter 13

**So I just wanted say that I'm so sorry for not uploading. But, we had to turn in our school chromebooks and that's what I used to write with. Now I got google docs on my normal computer and that it is summer I will be writing more.**

**Meanwhile I am also writing my new story, **_**The Future Is the Past. **_**Right now I have the trailer and Teaser out. So check that out too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I don't know how long I stood there. I just knew that it was awhile. I only snapped out of it when I heard that oh-so-familiar groan, but then I realized there were multiple groans and moans of who knows what. With a shuddering breath as I realized I was crying I managed to turn around,

but I wished I hadn't.

Dozens, hundreds, maybe close to at least a thousand of Feral Pokemon all walking together as if hypnotized from all directions. To sum it up, I was surrounded, and Swipe was….

"Swipe." I whispered walking backwards toward the Luxray. "Swipe get up please! We need to move! They're coming, they're getting closer! We can't stay here!" I barked as I desperately nudged his head as fear flew through my veins. I knew what those were, what they could _do_. "Swipe _please_!" I howled. Tears of fear and anguish as I knew started piecing things together. The next moment all I saw was red. I felt myself practically flying towards the Feral Pokemon. I could tell I was using my powers.

'dark pulse….sucker punch..bite...another dark pulse...'

It wasn't until I heard somebody screaming "Paw, enough your going to kill yourself!" 'Who was that? Maku? What did he want?' I wondered in my unconscious-and-conscious state. Suddenly, the red forefield guarding my eyes cleared and almost immediately I collapsed from exhaustion and black particles that swarmed my head and vision, but thats when I realized Feral Pokemon were still lunging at me. Swiftly, with energy I did not know I had, I jumped and spun, and battled more off. It was not until Tonbo grabbed me and I was lifted into the air.

What scared me was all the pokemon laying unmoving on the ground with- 'No' I told myself as I closed my eyes tightly and looked away. 'You did NOT do that. It was...it was something else.'

"Paw, are you alright?" Tonbo spoke with urgency in his voice.

Taking several deep breaths I managed to say, "F-Fine. I'm..I'm fine…" More black particles invaded my vision.

Above me Tonbo snorted. "Right."

"Well, then dn asak." I slurred slightly as I realized how much I wanted to _sleep_, I distantly heard Tonbo yelling something to the others, but I was already unconscious by the time I was lowered into Hono's paws as they set off quickly to the base.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I learned a few lessons while I was sitting in the dark abyss of my mind. Lesson Number One: Being unconscious freaking _sucked_. Lesson Two: Don't go on a killing rampage...it makes you a bit sleepy. Lesson Three: I need to rethink my goals. Lesson Four: uhh, I forgot the rest of them.

I huffed as I glanced around my 'surroundings' once more. 'Dark corner number one…..dark corner number 2…..dark corner number three…dark corner number four…dark corner number five…little speck of light in the distance…..dark corner number si- wait light?' I peered closer at the faint light greyish spot. 'Holy freaking sh*t it IS light!' I jumped upwards so quickly I almost trampled over my own paws as I ran toward the light.

I was only about five steps away from it until suddenly images swarmed my mind. Gasping, I fell down and squeezed my eyes shut as my head started to pound.

'_I'm...or..y Pa.' A female voice whispered. 'I will…..soon.' A pokemon that looked similar to a poochyena was shown before me._

'_Paw, you know what feral pokemon can do, if you are caught by them use the orb immediately and you will teleport to the place you need to go, try to think of the training fields. That is where I will be.' It was Swipe before…before Ketsuro cave._

"_Micheal! I will find you, I promise!'_

My eyes flew open as I jumped up, startled. I blinked a few times before I realized I was in a bad made of that soft hay grass stuff on a bed in the Recovery Dorm in the R.E.F.U.G base. Frowning, I jumped off the bed and limped to the mirror that sat across the room.

My left leg and paw was bandaged along with the top of my head above my right eye. Everything else but a few bruises did not seem injured. I blinked, when had I gotten hurt? Shaking my head, I ventured(Although a bit painfully) down the hallway and outside. That's when I noticed the lack of pokemon.

"Anybody here?" I asked. As I thought, nobody responded. Confused and curious I made my way outside to again see no signs of life.

With an annoyed huff I padded to the town area, expecting to see more pokemon. Maybe something was there? Again, nothing was there.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous. Where the heck is everybody?!" I barked. Though I expected no answer, something sounded from an alleyway. I stiffened but complied to walk over. When I rounded the corner, nothing was there, well, except for a glowing white light. Tilting my head I slowly walked toward to it. Then, picking it up between my teeth the glow dimmed.

"What?" I murmured. I turned around to try and find out what was going on but as soon as I did. A large green figure leapt at me and before I could even scream, I blacked out.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

Well, I guess I did get to scream my head off once I actually woke up. Only, I sounded more of a girly yelp. I knew I was up because well, the room was swarmed with pokemon. "Uhhmm...Hi?" I chuckled nervously as I saw the Pokemon around me. Apparently bad thing to say as I was pounded on the head.

"You are an idiot." A voice growled that sounded much like Chrome. When I turned, it was not an pretty sight to see. As she was staring at me with a glare that could kill.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered. Then before she could respond, I turned to Auroras. Trying to resist flinching as I saw Swipe missing from the scene. "Paw you remember what happened right?" She asked carefully. I lowered my eyes to the ground as the memory of Swipe came to mind again.

"...Yes." I said softly.

She nodded then turned to Maku and Hono and nodded again. Then once again she turned to me, "Paw, Swipes passing…it…it was no accident with normal Feral's." My face scrunched up in confusion. "What?" I asked quickly, my gaze snapping towards her.  
>That's when Hono stepped in, "You know that letter you gave us? This was the only thing in it and…..I think you need to see it." In his paw, he held a small grey and black device the size of a poke coin. He then kneeled on the floor and set the rectangle shaped thing on the floor as he hit a button.<p>

A blue green light appeared in front of my face. A saved hologram message.  
>In the background it was dark and seemed to be an cave. I jumped as a green figure appeared on the screen. Rayquaza. I let out a low growl at the figure.<p>

'_Hello little rebel Pokemon I would love to speak to all of you but I need to talk to that stupid little poochyena.' _

Boy, was I thinking of some naughty words.

'_You see little one, what was your name? Paw i believe? Well, Paw I have something that I think you'd find a bit interesting.' _The camera or hologram or whatever moved to another area to show something

…..holy shit.

'_As you can see these two Pokemon have been with me for the past three weeks. Do you remember that first base you went to with these guys? Heh, those pokemon are sure idiots for turning around and heading back. Now I have them in my grasp. _

_But, I will propose a deal to you. If you want these guys back with you. You will bring me these three items and you will unlock the stars._

'_Now, why would I do this? Because you fought against me? Because I want the rebels dead? So I can keep my place? Yes and no. I'm sure they told you about Jirachi and that if you find the mountain of space you can have one wish. I rule the entire of Jokeia but as in the past. I am still fighting for the universe as I have promised. Sure, the two mews were fun to destroy for Jokeia's sake but once I have ridden my two brothers Darkrai and Arceus existence i will have it. Because Jirachi is not here to save them again.  
>Either way I will have the universe, I just like to watch you pokemon struggle to try and save what was left.<br>Well, Paw. Have fun at Ketsuro cave.' _He smiled evilly and I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

'_I'll be waiting.'_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

It was him. He sent those feral pokemon to attack Swipe. He was there. That's why there were so few of them in the cave.

"He…he…B-Blazer, Whip, Swipe…...no…he..." I felt myself shaking and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks again. I clenched my teeth and felt my claws stiffen as if clawing something would help.

I took a shaky breath and got to my paws. Looking everybody in the eyes.  
>I wiped the tears away forced myself to be calm. Blazer and Whip depended on me.<br>So did Swipe.

"We have…we need to find them."

"Paw, we cannot just barge in through the-"

"-He said he wanted to watch us struggle! Watch us give up! I don't know where but….." A memory flashed through my mind.

'_What are you going to do? Cry? How weak can you get!?' The human-ish figure laughed._

I shut my eyes tightly.

"We aren't saying to give up Paw. At least I'm not." I turned to Chrome. "These guys must mean a lot to you. I can tell from how much you talk about them. Plus, I really don't want the world destroyed."  
>I smiled at her confidence.<p>

"I'm in." I turned around again. Wait...the SDE's? They shifted. "Were in. That's our job isn't it? To protect the pokemon and the world?"

"I'm in." It was Maku.

"Us too." Tonboe said gesturing to himself and Auroua.

"Were in." Some Rescue teams shouted.

I finally turned to Hono. He sighed. "Swipe was my closest friend believe it or not. This is one of the stupidest ideas of going against Rayquaza like this, but Swipe deserves to be remembered. I'm in."  
>I smiled again. That's when I heard something.<p>

'This is what were for Paw. Now do what you were brought here to do.'  
>Swipe.<p>

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

"**Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible" -Francis of Assisi**

"**Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time" -Thomas A. Edison**

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

**Welp, thats it, see you later Storm Wolves. Twolf is signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKS AND IS VERY SHORT!_**

* * *

><p><em>Six days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Do we have any new info on Blazer and Whip?"<br>It had been around a week since the video taped letter. It had also been a week since my graduation, the ceremony was tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited, but then again, my own mentor would not be present.

"Sorry Paw, nothing that you don't already know. Were still trying to figure out where Rayquesea was located when he filed the video but it was not a broadcast and you know all caves seem similar." Hono sighed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Boy, I'll say." I sighed, "Alright then." I grimaced as I padded away. I headed towards the town where I was supposed to meet Chrome in an hour today to hang out before we were bombarded tomorrow. I stopped at an Oran Berry stand and grabbed a bit fat juicy one. Soon enough, I felt a bit better from how exhausted was. "So we both came early, huh?" I teased as I spotted Chrome playing with some of the younger Pokémon as I reached the park.

"Oh, haha. You are no different I see."  
>I chuckled as I stuck out my tongue and swatted her playfully on her shoulder. "So, you want to head to the training grounds for on last fight as trainees?"<p>

She smiled, "Why not?" She chuckled as the smaller Pokémon ran off to some other Pokémon as we left.

* * *

><p>"So, any news on the big green snake?" She asked as she quickly dove to the side to avoid my shadow ball.<p>

I grimaced as I jumped back from a veil of flames and rolled to avoid the head-butt. "No, not yet. We did find out yesterday what he wanted me to do though."

"Yea, and what's that?" She spat out the words as if they were poison.

I stopped attacking and dodging as I resisted the urge to growl. "The three things he wants m to do is to gather the seeds of light, darkness, and time then unlock the stars."

"Seeds of light, dark, and time?" She asked.

"Well, you know the Pokémon who defend that kind of thing. What he wants is something like the Pokémon itself with the same amount of power. The power is to unlock the stars. The seed itself is supposedly a type of actual seed inside a special berry that's created by the element itself. Far fetched in my opinion."

"And how the heck are you supposed to get these? Big snake guy can get them better than you."

"Well...lets not go into that at the moment in time." I muttered dejectedly as I thought about what has happened in the past few months.

"Alright fine, one last question."

I huffed. "Fine."

"What did he mean by unlocking the stars?"

"He wants me to find Jirachi and make a wish for him to leave the planet and seize control of the universe. Apparently I just made a bit of history 35 minutes ago because nobody knew that you needed these stupid seeds to find him."

"Wait, did you say that you had to wish for him to leave this planet?"

"Yea...why?"

"Dude, think about it. He cant leave this planet but the other two could in that story I told you? Don't you find that albeit strange? And for the fact that he is making a Pokémon, nerveless YOU find these items?" She asked incredulously.

"Actually now your on to something. Has he ever went into space?"

"Not that anybody knows but we thought that was because he had to rule us. If he left for a second you'd know we'd try to overpower him."

"Yea...that is strange now that you say it..."

* * *

><p>The valley was filled with Pokémon the next day. The group of Pokémon graduating was small but it seemed like that was relatively normal for everybody. All the SDE's were there. They were who I were currently talking too.<p>

"And then he blew up in the sky and then fireworks just shot up in the sky and congratulated me and one firework was even shaped like a cactus berry! It was amazing and everyone thanked me and I as crowed the king and-"

"-Giggy, SHUT UP!" Seed snarled. "If you were crowned king how are you here right now?! For doing your job and rescuing a single Pokémon none the less?!"

"Because I'm special!"

"Like how you blew up that bridge?" I deadpanned.

"Shut up Paw!" He whined. "That was an AMAZING magic trick!"

"Riiigghhht."

Just then, an alert went off to signal all the other Pokémon that the Graduation Ceremony was starting. I had taken my seat a bit separately from the others. Considering I saw an SDE I was mentioned last, but save the best for last right? The ceremony consisted of Pokémon being called up to the stage, given their proper badge and things, and picking the team they would be joining or starting. Around twenty Pokémon had gone up and there were around seven left. Finally, I saw Chrome. I swallowed and swore my face light up like a red light bulb on a Christmas tree as she looked at me and winked. I et out a strangled whine and fidgeted in my chair. It was only when Sprinkle -who was sitting behind me- smacked my head to snap me out of it. I glared at her but turned my attention back to Chrome. She was given a silver polished badge with a gold colored center with the outlines of a Oran Berry.

It was her answer about the team that confused me. "Chrome, what rescue team would you like to join?" There were three teams willing to take one of the six Pokémon left. Two teas of two and one team of three.  
>'<em>A set of four Pokémon makes a full rescue team.' <em>I thought to myself.  
>"...I do not wish to join a team at the moment." She said.<br>"What?" I said softly. '_But she really wanted to join the DarkFire Team. Why wound she cancel now? She was talking about for weeks!'_

But she did not look at me again throughout the cenermony. Finally though, it was my turn.  
>I nodded at the Pokémon Council as I climbed to the stage. I tried not to wince as I saw Swipe missing from the scene. "Lastly, we have a new SDE, Paw do you accept your position?" I hesitated, thinking about why I really doing this. I had to find things out about why the heck I was here, rescue my friends, and figure out what this really was, but was this position something that I really want? "Yes." I said.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>_

**Yea, bad and short chapter I know, I have been gone all weekend to places I really didn't want to be and its been a week.  
>But, I really have not been inspired to write this lately and my computer I use to write sucks. Honestly, the plot is waayy different then what I had it at and the story sounds a bit sketchy but, if you guys really want me to finish this I will try my best, though updates for this story if drop if I hit a wall because of it.<br>So yea.  
>On the bright side, my newest story will be coming out on either the 4th or 9th, so stay tuned!<br>**


	16. Story Adoption, Holidays, and updates

Uhh... hey guys..

I know I have not been around lately (like, at all) and that I said I'd be continuing this but some shiz cmae up and my family will be moving next year with a bunch of other things happening for example: I am now in HS, Getting a job, looking into writing my first actual book cause I want to be an author. I also hope to start a YouTube channel.

But I am not completely giving up FF. I want to start a new series of a pokemon story, it will be a book full of oneshots that I am writing with two good friends. I am using the same main character as this (So Paw as poochyena). And updates will be twice a month as the one shots will be 2500-4000 words for each chapter.

So, as of now, LD is up for adoption. If someone would like to continue the story, PM or leave a review, again I'm very sorry, but I have run out of ideas for this book with so many other stories swimming in my head that I want to do.

* * *

><p>Also, I am not giving up The Flames of the Past. I have been on hiatus while I work on school work and keep my grades up I have semester tests as soon as I get back to school from Christmas Break so there will be a small hiatus then but I will be back after.<p>

Speaking of Christmas, tomorrow I will be posting a trailer about the next pokemon book I am going to be writing as my present to you for doing this (sorry...) hope u enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anyways, thank you for all who understand. You guys rock and You are all awesome! I will be posting a new chap of TFotP this year and for everything else...SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!<p>

Merry Christmas!

Happy Hanukkah!

And all the other celebrations!

* * *

><p>(Oh Paw wanted me to tell u all thank you and have a happy holiday!)<p> 


End file.
